The Boss
by Edward's Eternal
Summary: He stepped back, his face evil and twisted. He was like an avenging angel - straight from hell. He held out his hand. Marriage or death.Did Bella have a choice?
1. Chapter 1

**This was my entry for the mobward contest. It placed third in the public vote. Thank you for your support. If you didn't read it there, here you go - enjoy!**

 **Thank you to Midnight Cougar for her beta work as always.**

 **Disclaimer:** All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended

 **~Bella~**

I raced down the street, tears streaming down my cheeks. The salt stung the abrasions, but I didn't stop to wipe them away. I had to get away—as far away as possible.

I stuck to the shadows, pulling my jacket around me, burying my face in my scarf. My pocket contained the only thing I had grabbed before I fled. My small wallet and the five hundred dollars I had snuck from his jacket.

A busy intersection was coming up. I didn't want to take the chance, and cut down a dark alley. The exact kind a girl was warned to avoid all her life. But, at that point, it didn't matter anymore. If someone grabbed me, they couldn't do any worse than he had. If I stayed, I was dead, and I had decided I would rather die running than stay and let him finish me off.

I heard shouts, and my chest tightened. I started to run faster, not caring where I was headed. I ran until I was breathless, from alley to alley until there were no sounds except my heavy breathing.

Leaning against a crumbling brick wall, I tried to catch my breath and let my heart slow down. I looked around, no clue where I had ended up. I peeked around the corner at the quiet streets. The neighborhood was industrial, the buildings a mixture of rundown businesses and closed, boarded-up warehouses.

I inhaled a shaky breath, pushing my hair off my face. I winced when my fingers met my forehead, and drawing them back, I saw they were wet with blood. More tears ran down my face. Unsure what to do, I began to walk, trying to gather my thoughts. I couldn't go to a hotel since a credit card would be required. He would trace it. I needed a cheap motel that would take cash and no questions. I glanced around—it was the sort of area I might find one, but it had to be soon. My legs were shaking, and my head ached.

A car drove by slowly, and my panic returned. He could find me there as well. When the car stopped a few blocks ahead and sat with the engine running, my heart stuttered. There was a narrow break between the buildings, and I slipped between them. It was dark, and I used my hand to trace along the wall. I encountered a door handle and when it turned, I held my breath. The door creaked in the small passage. I could hear the car that had frightened me coming back and quickly, I slipped through the door, shutting it behind me.

The air was damp and musty, mildew and dust tickling my nose. I was shrouded in darkness and eerie silence. I could hear voices outside. Fumbling, I found the lock on the door and pressed it. I held my breath as the voices came closer. The handle jiggled, the lock preventing it from opening. "Are you sure she came down here?"

"I thought so. Ah, who cares, man. We can find another piece of tail."

The voices drifted away and the car drove off. I shuddered, holding my aching head. They weren't looking for me specifically, but I was still grateful for the door I had found.

A few moments passed, and I knew I had to make a decision. Leave the way I came in, or explore what might be a place I could sit and rest for a while, gather my strength and figure out my next move—as limited as my choices were.

Cautiously, I walked forward, coming to another door. I pushed it open, entering a large room. From what I could see from the partially boarded-up windows, I was in a deserted office building. The dim light helped, and I investigated until I found a glassed-in office that contained some old furniture. I sat down at a timeworn desk. The chair was hard, cold, and damp, but it was big enough for me to curl up in. I drew up my shaking legs, wrapped my arms around my knees and rested my head. I drew in a quivering breath, the feeling of gratefulness for a deserted building and a rickety old chair overwhelming me.

The tears restarted, and I let them flow. My sobs were choked and deep, and the ache in my head intensified. The blackness began to gather, and I fought it. I had a feeling if I succumbed, I wouldn't wake up. But it was useless, and gradually, the world dimmed.

I swam to consciousness, my head spinning. I didn't move, but stared through the dirty glass, confused. The large room I had wandered through was lit up and a group of men stood in a circle, arguing. Their arms flung around, hands gestured, and their voices were angry.

Carefully, I pushed the chair back as far as I could. The little office I was in was still dark, and I didn't think they could see me, but I wasn't taking any chances. One glass pane was missing and by craning my neck, I had a clear view of them.

There were five, tall men, all in black coats. One of them towered over the rest. They moved and I saw another two people. They were sitting on the floor, beaten and bleeding tied with their backs pressed together.

I shrank back, terrified. I heard the loud slam of a door, and another man strode into the room. He was tall, slender, with broad shoulders, his overcoat long and sway around him as he walked. His hair was slicked back, its color dark with gel. His face was sharp angles, his gaze intense and furious. He commanded the notice of all the men in the room. They stood taller, their shoulders back—almost at attention. He stopped, sneering at the men on the floor.

A barrage of words in a language I didn't understand came from his mouth. He raged, his voice echoing in the empty room. More than once he slapped the helpless prisoners, screaming in their face. His leather gloves shone in the dim light, blood-red against black, wet and dripping. He stepped back, his face dark, evil, and twisted. He was like an avenging angel—straight from hell. He held out his hand, and one of the men placed a gun in it.

He stared, cold and ruthless, then he nodded. The circle of men all drew their guns and aimed.

I held my hand over my mouth, holding in my scream, knowing what I was about to witness.

"Burn in hell," he spat.

Gunshots rang out.

The men on the floor jerked, their bodies arched and flailed, then slumped. Blood ran, crimson and thick.

I couldn't control myself. I lurched forward, emptying the meager contents of my stomach. My head swam from the sudden movement. There was more cursing and rushed footsteps in my direction.

"What the fuck?" A low voice growled as strong hands gripped my arms, forcing me upright.

I looked up, meeting a pair of vivid green eyes. They widened then narrowed, brimming with fury. Up close his face was beautiful—the sort of beauty that easily distorted into fierce malevolence. A devil in disguise.

"Who the _fuck_ are you?"

"No one," I whispered, before the world went dark.

I woke to stinging on my cheeks. I was back in the chair, but it had been moved to the other side of the room. The devil stood over me, his fingers flicking at my skin. I whimpered and he hunched lower.

"Awake now?"

I nodded, but the movement making my head hurt.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in this fucking building?"

I cleared my throat. "It–it was an accident. I got scared and the door was open by the alley."

"Scared of what?"

"I thought someone was coming after me."

He studied me. "Looks like they already did."

I didn't say anything as tears leaked from the corners of my eyes.

He crossed his arms, his voice furious. "You made a mistake coming here."

I hung my head. "Please," I whispered, knowing it was useless.

"You saw something you shouldn't have seen."

"Nothing. I saw nothing," I lied.

He laughed, cruel and low. "You are a lousy liar."

"I won't say anything. No one will know. _Please_ let me go."

"I can't do that."

The tallest man appeared in the door. "Boss? You need help?"

"No. Clean up the mess. Dispose of it."

The tall man stepped forward, laying a gun on the desk.

I started shaking, long shudders ran down my spine and racked my body. "Please . . ." I begged, my voice faltering.

"What?"

"Make it fast, please. And let me shut my eyes." My voice wavered and a lone tear slipped down my cheek. "There's money in my pocket. Could you drop it at a shelter or something?"

There was silence for a moment. "I don't do errands."

"Maybe one of your men?"

"Why would a dead woman care where her money went?"

A sob burst from my chest. Without thinking, I gripped his arm, the material of his overcoat thick and soft under my fingers. "Please. I'm begging you."

"Begging for your life?"

"No. Begging you to show some mercy and give the money to a place that needs it. You don't need it. But it could help someone like me." I reached my hand into my pocket and pushed the roll of cash into his hand.

He stared at me, his gaze moving between the cash and my other hand gripping his coat.

"I don't like to be touched."

I pulled my hands back. "I'm sorry."

He took the cash. "Where did you get this money?"

"I stole it."

His eyebrow rose in question. "You stole it?"

"Yes."

Movement caught my eye and I watched, horrified, as the men in the other room rolled the dead bodies into large tarps. I hadn't noticed them on the floor until now. Once the bodies were moved, there would be no trace of them anymore.

I wondered if they had another tarp for my body.

A whimper escaped, and my shaking intensified.

"Don't look at them. Look at me," he ordered.

My gaze snapped back to his.

"What is your name?"

"It doesn't matter. No one will miss me."

"I _asked_ you your name."

"Bella."

"Who did this to you?"

Why was he toying with me? Why didn't he just kill me?

"Does it really matter?"

He leaned down, his face close to mine. "You, _Bella_ , are trying my patience. You need to learn something. If I ask a question, you answer. If I say do something, you do it. You got that?"

"Y–yes," I breathed out; trying to control the shudders that made my body jerk in small spasms.

"Who did this to you?"

"His name is Mike."

"Is Mike your husband?"

I felt a flash of anger. "Why—if he was, does that give him the right?"

His eyes narrowed, glittering, angry, and bright in the muted light. "No."

My shoulders slumped. "No, he isn't. He was my boyfriend. He started beating me after my dad died."

"When was that?"

"S–six months ago," I choked out.

"Did your father like this man?"

I didn't understand his line of questioning, or why he cared.

"No. He didn't."

He rubbed his chin. "Smart man. Tell me."

With a sigh, I spoke. "It's been getting worse. He always apologized and promised not to do it again. My dad got sick, and I left work to look after him. When he died, Mike insisted I move in with him until I found a job, and that was when it started. Then a month ago, it stopped. I thought he had changed. He brought me here to Chicago on a business trip. Except when we got here, I found out it wasn't a . . . business trip."

"And?"

I shut my eyes as the tears flowed. "He had planned to take me to some sort of party. Sh–sharing me with other men. He'd stopped beating me so I wouldn't be bruised. When I found out, I tried to leave. He got angry and lost it." I wiped at my cheeks, knowing tears were useless. "He slapped me, threw me against a table and I fell to the floor. I pretended to be unconscious. He left me there and went to get a drink downstairs. I knew when he came back he was going to start again. I ran."

"After you took his money."

"I–I thought at least I deserved that. I had nothing else left. I needed some money to find a place to stay."

"And you ended up here."

That was all he said. When I opened my eyes, he was staring at me. There was an odd expression on his face. He leaned against the side of the old desk, arms crossed.

"What hotel?"

I wanted to ask him why he cared, but I remembered his earlier warning. "The Conrad."

One of his men walked into the room. "It's done, Boss. Em's out taking the garbage."

The devil stood. "Fine."

"You want me to handle this?"

The Boss didn't say anything, He regarded me with his green eyes, silent and watchful.

"I'd be happy to take her elsewhere and handle it. I'd _enjoy_ handling her if you get my drift," he added, leering at me. "An added bonus for a job well done tonight."

It happened so fast. My terror grew knowing what was about to happen. My life would end tonight, but before it did I would be subjected to even more pain and humiliation. The devil spun on his heel, momentarily distracted, cursing and shouting. I lunged, grabbing the gun on the desk, pushing it up under my chin.

I backed away, my hand shaking, the cold metal of the gun pressing into my skin.

The men froze, and the Boss stepped back, meeting my eyes.

"Give me the gun, Bella."

"No," I rasped out. "I wouldn't let Mike, and I won't let you give me away like some piece of trash."

He moved toward me, his voice commanding and lethal. "Give me the _goddamn_ gun."

I cocked the trigger and he stopped. "No. At least this way, I'm in control."

"You don't have to do this—you don't _want_ to do this."

I barked out a laugh. "Why, so you get the pleasure? At least I get to deny you that much."

"Bella," he warned.

"I'm going to die tonight. I have nothing left. At least I can do it myself." I met his eyes. "Please give the money to someone who needs it."

He nodded, holding up his hands. I slammed my eyes shut and pushed harder, the gun digging into my skin.

With a final shuddering breath, I pulled the trigger.

 **~Edward~**

There was nothing I could do but pray. If I tried to tackle her, more than one person could die. I couldn't talk to her—she wouldn't listen. So all I _could_ do was pray.

Pray the fucking chamber that had advanced didn't contain a bullet. The revolver should only have five bullets in it, if my men had done as I instructed.

And they always did.

" _Not her."_ That was the odd thought that ran through my head as I stared.

I shouldn't care. It would save me a lot of trouble, but I didn't want her to die.

The sound of the trigger and striking metal were loud in the room, but there was no bullet. I had no time to be grateful as I lunged forward and grabbed the gun away from Bella, hauling her tense form back to my body.

Alec shook his head. "Stupid bitch. You should have let her die, Boss. I would have." Then he laughed menacingly. "But at least we can still fuck around with her."

Bella hadn't moved. She hadn't made a sound since the gun failed to give her what she wanted. Death. But when Alec spoke, her body began to tremble. Long violent shudders racked her frame. She was beyond petrified, yet she didn't struggle against my hold.

She was strong. Stronger than she knew. But my loathing of Alec had grown, and his time was up. What I planned to happen later was happening now.

"Felix," I called.

He appeared.

"Bring me the package."

"Boss?"

" _Now."_

I moved forward, pushing Bella down into the wooden chair where I had first discovered her. "You will sit there and not move—do you understand? You will remain in that fucking chair no matter what happens next."

Only her terrified, shortened breathing answered me.

I faced Alec who was watching me, with a bored, insolent look on his face.

That would be changing soon.

There was a commotion from the other room as Felix returned with the package. He dragged in a highly angry and vocal Jane. She twisted and clawed at him, cursing and hurling obscenities. He flung her on the floor, brushing off his sleeves.

"Bitch."

Alec rushed past me, snarling. "What the fuck are you doing?" He kneeled beside Jane, whispering—no doubt telling her to let him do the talking.

I checked the gun, and once satisfied, I cast a final warning look at Bella. "Don't move."

I strolled in the room. "I got you a gift, Alec."

"What's going on? Why is my sister here?"

I walked around them, scratching my chin with the gun. "Imagine my shock, when the crew discovered a new child pornography ring, and Jane's name came up as being part of it."

"Impossible," he sputtered.

I stopped in front of them, ignoring his denial. "Then when we dug further, we discovered she had help— _your_ help."

He shook his head. " _Lies_ , Edward. All lies. You know I'm loyal. I would never . . ."

I narrowed my eyes, pointing my gun. "Filth, scum—the lowest of humanity that preys on the weak and the defenseless. The very basis of what we do, and now I find out you are one of them?"

"No, no . . ."

I cocked my head to the side. The rest of my crew leaned against the walls, watching. I could feel their hate growing. Alec had never fit in. He was never part of us. Garrett had been blind to his weakness.

I pointed the gun between them, cocking the hammer. "I have proof that one of you is part of this. One of you speak up. I'll spare the other."

Jane pushed to her feet. "It was Alec! It was his idea—he said with all the contacts you had he could find everything he needed to make his own ring! He wanted to make millions and he didn't care who he hurt!"

I had planned to set them up, pitting them against each other, playing Russian roulette with the gun. I wanted to watch them throw each other under the bus and fight for their lives. But Bella had changed that plan.

I squeezed the trigger, the pleading on Jane's face turning to shock. She sank to the floor, grasping her chest as blood spread, pooling around her.

Alec stared at her, no emotion showing on his face. He turned his head, a sneer on his face. "I knew she was up to something. And trying to pin it on me. You can't trust a fucking woman. Right, Boss?"

I lifted the gun. "Right."

He was dead before he hit the floor.

There was an odd sound from the room behind me. I glanced over my shoulder. Bella was hunched over, dry heaving. She rested her head in her hands, her shoulders hunched in defeat.

I glanced down at the bodies at my feet. I should feel shame. Guilt at taking human life. All I felt looking at them was disgust.

"Felix."

He approached. "Yeah, Boss?"

"Get rid of them. Liquidate everything they had. It all goes to the fund."

"I'll get Jasper to start right away."

"Yes."

"What about her?"

"I need a wet cloth."

"Um, Boss?"

"And bring around the car."

He opened his mouth to speak, then seeing the look on my face, changed his mind.

"Okay."

I held out the gun. "You know what to do." I nudged Alec's foot. "I want his memory wiped away. Completely. His name gets no respect."

"I'll make sure of it."

"Good."

I approached Bella, my hands held out. She was a huddled mass in the chair, shaking like a leaf. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Her mouth opened and closed. No sound came out.

I handed her the cloth. She stared at it, making no move to use it. With a low sigh, I tilted up her face, wiping it, then her hands. Her skin was pale and her hands cold. I tossed the cloth aside.

I sat a bottle of water on the desk. "I thought you might need that."

She attempted to reach for the bottle, but her hand shook so hard it fell over. When she finally picked it up, she couldn't control herself enough to open the bottle. The bottle fell to the floor, rolling away, unopened. She stared at it, not moving.

I kneeled and picked up the bottle, wiping it on my sleeve. I twisted off the top and held it to her mouth.

"Drink."

She didn't move. Her eyes were fixed behind me, her gaze vacant.

Maybe I had misjudged her. Maybe this was too much for her.

I grasped the back of her neck, pressing the bottle to her mouth. "I said drink."

She swallowed. Then again. She drank until the bottle was empty.

"Better?"

"Y–yes," she rasped.

"What did you just see?"

"You killed those people."

"And you're scared of me?"

She was honest. "Yes."

I sat back and crossed my leg. "Do you have any family?"

She bit her lip, lifting a trembling hand, pushing her hair off her face. A dark bruise skated the length of her cheek. My fists tightened at the sight of it.

"No. Not anymore."

When they started cleaning up the bodies her gaze shifted and I snapped my fingers.

"Here. Me. Focus on me. Nothing else."

Her gaze shifted back to mine.

"When I'm in the room, that's all you pay attention to. Nothing else, do you understand?"

"Okay," she whispered.

I kept questioning her. Her replies were short and non-committal. I repeated myself, and she never faltered. Her gaze never strayed from my face. My determination grew, the inkling of an earlier idea, solidifying.

"I have a problem, Bella."

"Me."

"Yes. No matter what you say, you did see something. You saw a lot."

"I know."

"I can't let you go."

A shudder ran through her. "Can I please ask just one thing?"

I withheld my smirk. She was a fast learner. "Yes."

"Just kill me. Don't let anyone . . ."

I leaned forward, resting my arms on my thighs. "Why are you so willing to die?"

"I have nothing left. Even if you let me go, Mike would find me and either beat me to death or worse."

"Worse?"

She only nodded. Without explanation, I knew what she meant.

I was shocked when she reached out her hand, laying it on top of mine. I could feel the tremors racing through her, and strangely I didn't mind her touch. "Please make it fast, and give the money away. Don't let anyone else near me." A tear ran down her face. "Please, Boss."

I covered her hand with mine.

"I can't do that, Bella."

She began to shake her head, getting ready to beg. I interrupted her.

"I can't kill you."

"I–I don't understand. You can't let me go."

I stood. "No, I can't." I raised my voice. "Emmett!"

He appeared at the door, his massive shoulders almost filling the space.

"Is the car here?"

"Yeah, Boss."

"We're going to the house."

"Roger that."

"Call Carlisle and Father Aro. I want them both to meet us there. We'll be leaving in five minutes."

He hid his surprise. "Done." He turned and walked away.

Bella stared at me.

"I don't understand what's happening."

"Carlisle is my personal physician. He will examine you so I know you're all right."

"And your father?"

I laughed. "Not my father. My priest."

Her brow furrowed. "You're going to make sure I'm all right, then give me last rights?"

I shook my head. "No. He is going to marry us."

 **~Bella~**

After making his announcement, I had gaped up at the man standing in front of me.

"What?" I sputtered.

"I can't let you go; I can't kill you, so I have no other choice."

I looked over his shoulder to the room behind him, remembering what I had witnessed.

"You killed those people—I saw you do it."

He lifted one shoulder. "Yes."

"Your men expect you to kill me." I dragged in a long breath. " _I_ expect you to kill me."

"We don't kill innocents. Ever. But I need your silence."

I pointed behind him. "They–they weren't innocents?"

"No," he snapped.

"I don't understand."

"Under the law, you can't be forced to testify against your husband. I already know you're a loyal person. You'll marry me for the protection I offer you; I will marry you for your silence, and . . ." His voice trailed off. "You will be safe," he repeated.

"But those people . . ."

He pulled me to my feet, holding onto my arms when I swayed. "I will explain when I am ready to explain. You don't question what I do. How I do it. You need to accept this." He shook me gently. "There's no choice here."

His voice was low, and he met my eyes steadily, no emotion showing.

He was right. What choice did I have?

"Will you hurt me?" I whispered.

His face softened, but he stood tall, with conviction. "No. I will protect what's mine."

The dull light showed the green of his eyes. As he studied my face they became liquid, and warm. His expression changed, the stress leaving his face. He looked handsome, almost approachable. He raised one eyebrow quizzically. "Well?"

"I don't know your name."

He smiled; it was slight, but it changed his features. He stepped back, shrugging off his coat, draping it around my shoulders. "My name is Edward."

"Why?" I breathed. "Why don't you just kill me? You don't know me. I don't mean anything to you."

He tilted his head, studying me. "I can't kill someone so beautiful and innocent, and whose only mistake was stumbling into a place she shouldn't. You've already been punished." He ran his finger down my cheek. "And you are wrong. You do mean something. Time will tell us what that is."

I shook my head, still confused. "But . . . why?"

He held out his hand, his tone brooking no argument. "Because I can." He waited as I stared at his outstretched palm. "Your choice, Bella. I suggest you choose wisely."

I let him lead me out of the building.

The car raced down the highway, the rhythmic sounds of the tires almost soothing. Beside me, like a silent sentinel, was Edward. He had been busy on his phone, spitting out orders in the same foreign language he used earlier and now he stared out the window.

"Is that Italian?" I asked bravely.

"Yes."

"Ah."

"When we arrive, you don't ask questions. You don't fight. I expect you to show respect and act like a lady. Do you understand?"

A tremor ran through my body. "Yes."

I was surprised when his large hand covered mine. "I will not leave you alone, unless needed. I will help you through the evening. I know you're hurt and exhausted. I promise you, Bella, you will not be mistreated. But I need your promise you will do as I ask."

His eyes were serious, his touch gentle, and his voice low. In that moment, he was only a man reassuring me. My fear lessened at his promise.

"I will."

He squeezed my hand. "Good girl."

Those two words brought me unexplainable comfort. The odd sensation of wanting to please him surprised me.

When the car stopped, Edward helped me out and escorted me inside. The house was large and grand, and I felt overwhelmed. I stumbled, and Edward's arm shot out, steadying me. He didn't stop, sweeping me up into his arms and climbing the steps. He set me on my feet in a spacious room, sliding his coat off my shoulders. Then he urged me toward a door.

"The bathroom is there. Have a shower and clean up. I will return with Carlisle."

"My clothes . . ."

"My robe is on the back of the door. Clothes will come soon."

"O–okay," I whispered.

"You can do this, Bella. I have faith in you."

I could only nod. I had no choice.

I emerged from the bathroom, clean and wrapped in Edward's long robe. He was talking with another man; their voices hushed. When he saw me, he held out his hand, and I went to his side.

"Bella, this is Carlisle."

Carlisle stepped forward, holding out his hand. His blond hair gleamed, and his blue eyes were kind. "Bella."

"Hello."

Edward stepped forward, brushing my wet hair away from my cheek. "She was attacked, Carlisle. Please check her over for me."

"May I?" he asked, addressing me, not Edward. "I won't hurt you."

"Yes."

"Then let's get started."

My mind reeled. Two hours later, I stood in front of a stranger, a man I had witnessed murder three people, and married him.

Father Aro was a small man with a long black ponytail. He looked pleased, and didn't even blink at marrying us. Instead he beamed as he pronounced us husband and wife. Edward stood tall, and handsome, wearing a dark suit, the expression on his face somber. I wore an off-white dress Carlisle's wife, Esme, had brought to me. It was simple, with long sleeves, to cover my bruises. My hair was down, and my feet bare. I had no shoes.

I was shocked when Edward slid a heavy diamond band on my finger, then slipped his hand under my chin, lifted my face to his and kissed me. His lips were soft and full, and his touch surprisingly gentle. When he smiled at me, his eyes were warm, and he drew one long finger down my cheek.

"Forever," he murmured. "You are now mine forever."

I had no words to respond.

His men stood along the wall, witnessing our union. I signed the papers put in front of me, silent.

I sipped at the glass I was handed. As he promised, Edward rarely left my side, his hand spread wide on the small of my back.

There were three other women in the room, aside from me. Esme, Rose, and Alice, who seemed friendly enough; although Rose kept her distance. Esme checked on me often, telling Edward I should sit. He led me to a chair, pushing me down onto the cushion. He leaned down. "Are you all right?"

"Yes."

"This will be over soon." He frowned. "I will get something for your feet."

He turned and left.

Esme sat beside me. "You are very pale. Carlisle wants you to rest."

Carlisle had been kind, and thankfully fast. He had scowled over my bruises, made sure nothing was broken, and assured me I would be fine. He spoke discreetly to Edward who met my gaze as he nodded at whatever Carlisle had to say. I didn't question him—I already knew better.

I looked at her, unsure how to reply. I didn't know if I should talk, remain quiet, or give in and cry. I was lost. She reached across and took my hand.

"Bella, I know you are scared. I know this must seem like a dream." She smiled kindly. "Or a nightmare."

I glanced down at my wringing hands.

"Sometimes," she continued, "things are not as they seem. Edward is a good man. Honorable. And despite what you have witnessed, compassionate. Give him a chance. You may be surprised at what you discover."

"You–you know him well?"

"He's Carlisle's nephew. I have known him for a long time. He married you today and spoke vows. I promise you; he takes his vows very seriously. He will take care of you." She cocked her head to the side, studying me. "I think you may be good for him."

Edward reentered, carrying some socks. He kneeled in front of me, pulling the socks on my feet. "These will keep you warm." He reached up, and stroked my cheek again. "You are doing well, Bella. Soon you can rest and tomorrow we'll begin. All right?"

I glanced at Esme who was fondly watching Edward. I thought of what she had said. I heard the unexpected gentleness in his voice. His men were staring at him, and the way he kneeled at my feet. They all looked shocked at his deferential position. I drew in a deep breath and smiled at him.

"Yes. Thank you, Edward."

He stood and kissed my forehead. "Good girl."

I stood, uncertain, in Edward's room. He entered, carrying a glass and a bottle of pills.

"Carlisle felt some pain killers would help you sleep."

"Am I sleeping here?"

He tugged off his jacket, draping it over the chair. "You're my wife, so yes."

"I—"

"Relax. I expect nothing, Bella. Carlisle is worried you may have a concussion. I'll check on you throughout the night."

"Why are you being so kind?"

"Is there a reason I shouldn't be?" His brow furrowed as he opened the bottle, shook out two pills into my hand, and handed me a glass of water.

"Ah . . ."

"Don't mistake my kindness for weakness. I'm kind because you've given me no reason not to be." He stepped closer, and cupped my cheek. "I hope you never do."

"I won't."

"Esme was talking to you."

"She told me you're an honorable man."

"And you think I'm a murderer."

I didn't deny it. But I had also seen something else in him tonight. Something human.

"I want to believe her. I want to get to know you."

He studied me for a moment, then wrapped his arm around my waist, drawing me close. He laid his cheek on my head. "You smell like me."

I exhaled shakily, wondering why being so close to him didn't scare me. "I used your shampoo."

He pressed his lips to my hair. "It smells good on you."

I lifted my head. He was so tall I had to lean back to see him. He smiled down at me, his green eyes glittering in the low light. "You are so beautiful, my wife."

I blinked at him. His tone was low, husky. Provocative.

"What you saw tonight is only part of my life. I am more than what you think. If you give me the chance, I can prove it to you.

"I promise you, Bella, you will be safe. Protected. I will everything in my power to care for you." He paused. "Be at my side, support me, and I promise, you will never have to fear anyone, including me."

I was mesmerized.

"I like how it felt when I kissed you. Tell me, my wife, did you like it?"

"Yes."

He bent low, his mouth hovering over mine. "I want to try one thing."

I felt myself tremble. His arm tightened, drawing me up. His eyes drifted shut as his mouth slid over mine. Feather light, gentle and warm.

"Touch me," he whispered.

I slid my hand up his arm, across his neck, and touched the hairs at the nape of his neck. He groaned low and covered my mouth again. His tongue skimmed along my lips, slipping inside my mouth. I had never been kissed like that. Languidly, sensuously. His mouth moved over mine, harder, claiming me. He deepened the kiss, wrapping my hair in his hand and tugging my head to the side. Whimpers escaped my throat. He lifted me easily, wrapping my legs around his waist, and holding me tight. I clutched his shoulders, lost in the sensations he created inside me. He broke from my mouth, dragging his lips down my neck. He pulled on my hair, exposing my neck as he licked and nipped. My head fell back and I gasped in pain.

He stopped immediately, eyes wary.

"I hurt you."

"No," I insisted. "My head . . ."

He cupped my neck. "I got carried away and forgot you're injured. Forgive me."

I felt my blush. "I–I liked it."

He dropped another kiss to my mouth. "So did I. And we'll explore this more, when you're recovered. For now, I'm taking you to my bed, and I'll watch over you as you sleep. Tomorrow we'll talk."

 **~Edward~**

The painkillers worked and Bella slept. I studied her features in the muted light. She was beautiful. The very second I had seen her in the deserted building, something stirred within me. A deep, protective feeling, almost frantic to ensure her safety overtook me.

When she woke and saw me standing over her, the fear in her eyes was nothing new to me. Yet with her, I wanted to erase that fear.

I knew she had seen too much. I knew she should be silenced. However, I wasn't lying when I told her I didn't kill innocents. My job was to protect them, and something told me this small, frightened woman was in dire need of protection that only I could provide.

When she tried to kill herself, I knew there was only one option. She was willing to die, and as an alternative, I could marry her. She could leave the life she knew behind and join me in this one.

I wasn't a benevolent man. I wasn't given to gentleness or affection. The world I lived in was cold, brutal, and filled with blood. Nonetheless, when I could remove myself for brief time periods, the thought of spending them in her company pleased me. Kissing her earlier hadn't been in the plan, and her reaction to me was unexpected, but it also, pleased me.

My plan was simple. Tomorrow Alice would help her with personal items, Jasper would procure new papers, and I planned to punish the man who had so little regard for her life. It would be my wedding gift to her. I also had to pay a visit to my boss. I knew he would have heard I got married. Garrett would be full of questions, I would have to explain my actions and ask for his understanding. I hoped he would give it.

Then I would take her away for a few days to my island. It was private, isolated and perfect to get to know each other. I would tell her of my life and my expectations for her. She could heal, rest, and come to terms with her new life.

She shifted, rolling onto her back. The blanket twisted, exposing her bare shoulder; my shirt she wore, far too big on her. Her creamy skin beckoned, and I thought of how she felt in my arms. How she tasted under my tongue. Her passionate response.

We would explore a physical relationship soon. I wanted her. I wanted to feel her under me, to bury myself inside her and fill her with my seed.

We would be married in every sense.

She would truly be mine.

 **~Bella~**

I stared at Alice, unsure. My gaze drifted back to the piles of clothes and personal items laid out in Edward's room.

He was gone, but there had been a tray with coffee, breakfast, and a note instructing me to stay in the room until Alice showed up. I had a shower, sipped at some coffee, then waited. She arrived with a flourish, her hands filled with bags, followed by her husband Jasper. She immediately had me change into a dark blue shirt, and brushed my hair back off my face. She added a little makeup and Jasper took my picture. They were both kind, but I knew better than to question them. I did only as I was instructed.

After he left, Alice spread out her purchases, telling me to pick what I wanted, and she would return the rest and get me anything else I wanted and needed.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"I–I don't think I have enough money for these clothes." My wallet was in my jacket which was gone, and I had given Edward the cash I stole from Mike. The price tags on the items showed they were all expensive.

She laughed, patting my arm. "Edward told me to buy them. I have his credit card. These are for you so you don't have to walk around in his robe and shirt. Once you feel better you can get more clothes and things." She shook her head. "Edward will look after you."

"Oh." I picked up a bathing suit. "I'm not sure I'll need this."

"Oh, yes. Edward says you will need some light clothes for your trip."

"My trip?"

She bit her lip. "I think he is taking you away for a few days. Like a honeymoon."

I dropped my gaze, shocked. A honeymoon? Somewhere alone with Edward?

I thought of his drugging kisses from the previous night. The way it felt pressed to his hard body. I had felt no fear, or worry. Only a burning desire for more. More of him. It had shocked me. I should be trying to figure out how to get away from him, but I didn't want to. His promises echoed in my head. Safety. Protection. _"I don't kill innocents."_

Despite what I had seen, the horror and blood, the only thing Edward had shown me was patience. He was stern and demanding, but he hadn't been unkind to me. In fact, he had shown me more care in six hours than Mike had shown me in six months.

Edward asked only one thing. Loyalty.

I could give him that.

Then I glanced at the bed and saw the flutter of lace and the gossamer lingerie in the piles. My breath caught.

He was going to ask for two things.

I thought of his mouth moving with mine.

Could I give him that?

I looked at Alice who was watching me.

I decided that maybe I could.

The next two days were confusing. Edward told me I could go anywhere in the house, aside from his office unless he invited me in. He said I could go outside and walk the grounds, but I wasn't allowed without my bodyguard, Felix—the giant of a tall man I saw the first night. He greeted me with a simple tilt of his head and a "Mrs. Cullen." Aside from murmuring into his wrist on occasion, there was no conversation.

I saw Edward only occasionally during the day. People came and went. I heard him talk, yell, curse, often in Italian. However when I did see him in person, he was patient and even with me, never losing his temper.

He had been delighted the day I made him a sandwich while his housekeeper was out doing errands. I asked Felix to give it to him, and Edward strode into the kitchen, carrying his plate, and sat beside me eating it. He was quiet, lost in his thoughts, but before he left, he tugged my hair to tilt my head, pressing his mouth to mine.

"Thank you, my wife."

He was never there when I went to bed, but I felt him in the night. He would slide in behind me, pulling me to his chest. As soon as he was there, I drifted into deep sleep, feeling strangely safe in the arms of a murderer.

On the third day, Felix informed me Edward wanted to see me in his office. I entered, looked around curious and nervous.

"Sit," Edward instructed, not looking up from a pile of papers.

I sat, stomach churning. Had I done something? Gone somewhere I shouldn't? Usually, if I ventured too far, Felix would make a low noise in his throat and I would step back closer to him. The high fence seemed to cause him the most displeasure.

"Did I—did I do something, Edward?" I murmured, throat dry. "I didn't mean to."

He looked up with a frown. "Not at all, Bella." There was a knock at the door and he looked behind me with a smile. "Ah, Mrs. Cope. Good timing."

His housekeeper came in, sliding a tray onto his desk, then left.

"I wanted to have lunch with you. I thought we could eat in here, then talk a little."

"Oh."

"What are you feeling guilty about, Bella? The rose you picked in the garden this morning? The chocolate you snuck from the box last night? The croissant you didn't eat yesterday?"

I stared at him. I was shocked when he winked at me. "I'm a busy man, but I watch you, Bella."

"Why?"

"You fascinate me."

I didn't know what to say.

He pushed a plate toward me. "It won't be as good as yours, but have your sandwich. You aren't eating enough, and I have enough to worry about without adding your health to it."

I picked up my plate—because he asked me to.

 _What was happening to me?_

After we ate, Edward rounded the desk and sat beside me. "We're leaving tomorrow."

"Where are we going?"

"I am taking you on our honeymoon."

"Oh."

He handed me an envelope. Inside, was a new driver's license and passport, both with the name Bella Cullen.

"The birthday is wrong."

He sat back, rubbing his finger over his chin. "No, it's not. You have a new name, a new birthday, a new life." He met my gaze. "Isabella Marie Swan is dead. Bella Cullen is the only name you have now."

"I don't understand."

"Last night, Mike Newton was arrested on murder charges. A woman matching your description and carrying your ID was found, beaten and strangled. His DNA was all over her."

I blinked and gasped.

"He's in custody." Then he grinned. A cold, frightening grin which reminded me exactly who he was. "He won't make it to the trial."

I began to shake as I processed Edward's words. I knew I should feel bad Mike. But the only thing I felt was relief.

"The woman?"

He shook his head. "A Jane Doe. Don't ask."

I nodded, with a long exhale.

"You have no family, and as you told me, you know nobody here. Your old life is over. You are my wife, and you will be safe. He will pay for hurting what is mine." His fingers drummed on his knee. "For hurting an innocent."

"Is–is that what you do?" I asked. "Kill those you decide deserve it?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes. I need to understand. Are you with the mafia?"

"All you need to know is that I work with an organization of considerable power. I run a very elite crew."

"You kill people. You're an assassin—a gun for hire."

He chuckled, leaning forward, running a finger down my cheek. "No, I'm not a gun for hire. You watch too much TV."

"I don't understand."

"When I was fifteen, my sister was kidnapped. Until then I was just a normal kid. My life changed overnight. Every waking hour was spent trying to help my dad find her. My mom was a lost cause, crying and drinking all the time."

I reached out for his hand. "What happened?"

He looked at our joined fingers and smiled. "My dad was one of the good guys, you know? A cop. But he had nothing. Just a bunch of dead ends. Even his fellow officers thought she'd just run away. There was no ransom note, nothing."

"But she hadn't?"

"No. I saw it happen. I saw the men that took her. One night I snuck out of the house and went to a bar. My friend was always bragging about his uncle's illicit life and his ties to the underworld. The power he had. We went and found him. We told him what happened, and what I saw. He believed me."

He inhaled. "Long story short, they found her. Brought her home. They even helped with counseling for her and my mother. And the day they did, I swore one day I would become one of them in gratitude."

"What happened to your sister?"

"Rose was messed up for a long time. But she got help, and she married her childhood sweetheart, who also happened to be my friend who got me to his uncle. You met him—Emmett." He smiled. "She's protected—just like you are. He would die before he let anything happen to her."

"And your parents?"

He grimaced. "They died in a car accident that was no accident. I was supposed to be with them, but I wasn't feeling well and stayed home. Garrett came and got me. He took me in and cared for me, and I became part of their family. When I was eighteen, they offered me a place in their organization. It was a chance to eliminate the world of people who prey on the weak and helpless. We break up child pornography and slavery rings. We go after drug pushers, abusers, stalkers, and so many others."

"You're judge, jury, and executioner?"

"I'm part of the investigation team and, yes. Executioner. Once they're dead, we liquidate their assets, and all the monies go into a fund that supports the victims. If possible, we try to unite them with their families, make sure they get counselling, help them back on their feet."

"Those people the other night . . ."

"They liked to get runaway kids hooked on drugs. Then they would sell them. And the man who was part of the team betrayed us. Betrayed me." His expression was furious, once again the avenging angel of death. "There is no gray in this area, Bella. It's black and white. He went against everything we stand for, and chose money over innocent lives." He sat back, crossing his legs. "And he threatened you."

"Have you ever . . . made a mistake?"

"No. Never. I have resources and people who make sure we target only the bad guys. The lowest of humanity. We rid the world of them."

My head spun. Edward stood, leaning against the desk. "That's the man you have married, Bella. It's not going to change. I'm not going to change. You have two choices."

"And they are?"

"You can't leave. That isn't an option. You can stay here—and live a safe life. Read, work in the garden, cook, whatever you want. I will set you up in an apartment on the grounds and ensure your complete safety."

"And what do you get out of it?"

"I get the satisfaction of knowing I saved another innocent from something terrible happening to them."

"What if you want to get married to someone else?"

"That isn't an option."

"What is my second choice?"

He kneeled in front of me. "You can join me in this fight, like Esme, Alice and Rose, helping the people we save. Making sure they are looked after. Whatever you want to do." He drew in a deep breath. "Get to know me, Bella. Be my wife in every meaning of the word—stand with me, support me. Maybe you can learn to love the man, not the job. We could have a family, if you want. I think if you gave yourself a chance, you could be happy with me."

He took my hands. "Something happened the night I found you. There was a protective instinct like nothing I had ever experienced. I couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to you." He shut his eyes. "When you grabbed that gun to kill yourself, I found myself praying for a miracle."

I shuddered, thinking of that night.

"The choice is yours. I won't force you into anything. If you think you can live with this reality, I promise you, I will be a good husband to you." He leaned closer, pressing his warmth into me. "I felt something so strong when I kissed you, Bella. I want to kiss you every time I see you, if you let me. I thought you felt it, too."

"I did."

His lips met mine and moved hungrily. With a groan, he yanked me close, deepening the kiss. I wound my arms around his neck, letting him explore, learning his taste and the feel of him. He drew back, leaning his forehead on mine.

"What do you say?"

"Take me on my honeymoon, Edward. I want to get to know my husband. All of him."

Edward was in a good mood. He had been since we landed on his island. Gone was the slicked back dark hair and stern expression. Without gel, his hair glowed bronze in the sunlight, his green eyes danced with happiness, and he laughed. We had spent the past two days exploring. He showed me all his favorite spots on the island, holding my hand, often kissing me.

But that was it. At night in the darkness his arm would snake around me, holding me lightly but that was all. I had expected him to advance our relationship. Instead he had stalled it. I was confused, frustrated and feeling off kilter.

"I made pancakes," He grinned, setting out a plate, piled high. His chest was bare, showing off his defined pecs and broad shoulders. His shorts hung low on his hips, his stomach taut, and that tantalizing V prominent.

I had to look away. "Thank you."

He furrowed his brow.

"Would you like some juice? I squeezed it myself."

"How domesticated of you," I said, snarky. "No, thank you."

He scowled, eating his pancakes in silence.

I pushed mine around the plate.

"Would you like to try snorkeling today?"

"Whatever you want."

He crossed his arms. "My wife seems petulant this morning."

"Really."

"I don't like it. Nor do I like your tone or the pouting lips."

I knew I was acting like a child, but I didn't care. He made me angry, and I wanted to do the same. Deliberately, I pushed my bottom lip out farther.

"Do that again, and I'll bite it."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, that would be an improvement."

His eyes narrowed. "Is there something you want Bella?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. Tell me what you want. You might get it."

I slammed my hand on the counter. "You, Edward! Dammit! _I want you_! I want you to make me yours— to fu—"

He was on me before the last word left my mouth. Dishes flew off the table as he swept them aside, setting me on the solid wood surface.

"I never thought you'd break." He growled. "I thought I was going to die of blue balls on my honeymoon."

He kissed me. Deep. Hard. Wet. His tongue claimed my mouth, robbing me of words. His hands gripped, tearing off my robe, and his mouth descended, licking and sucking at my breasts. "You are so fucking beautiful."

I cried his name when he cupped my pussy, his touch possessive. "This is mine now. You are mine."

"Yes!"

"I'm going to fuck you, Bella. Then I'm going to take you to our room and do it again. I'm going to make you come so often you won't be able to stop. I'm going to fuck you until you can't remember anything but me. Your body won't ever want anyone else _but_ me. Do you understand?"

I could only whimper.

He yanked off my underwear, and slid his fingers against me. "You're wet, baby. So wet for me. He slid one long finger inside, then a second. "So tight _. Jesus_ you're going to feel amazing wrapped around my cock."

I arched against him, lost to his dirty words, and possessive touch. He was like a python, ready to strike, hovering over me, eyes hooded and dark. He played me like a violin, his fingers knowing exactly where to touch me, how to draw out my pleasure. His mouth covered mine as my first orgasm blossomed, taking over my entire body.

" _My name_ , Bella. Scream _my name."_

It echoed in the room.

He ran his open mouth down my torso, teasing my stomach with his lips. He stood, tugging me up. I leaned against his chest, trying to catch my breath.

He lifted my chin. "I'm not done with you. Not by a long shot." He dropped his voice. "Look at me, my wife."

I opened my eyes, taking him in. He was naked, his skin golden and taut in the light. His cock was rigid, long, hard, and weeping for me. I leaned back, Edward following me, his mouth demanding on mine. He surged forward, burying himself inside. I gripped his shoulders as he moved, my fingernails digging into his skin. He slammed into me, powerfully, never faltering as I exploded around him. He rode it out, sweat dripping, our bodies sliding on the wood, then his head dropped to my neck, his body shuddering as he stilled.

"Bella." He moaned, his breath hot on my skin.

I wrapped my arms around him, lost to everything he was. His heat, his strength, his lust. I would take it all for him.

He lifted his head, running his fingers over my mouth. "You're mine now."

"I already was, Edward," I countered.

He gathered me in his arms, and carried me to our room. With the curtains still drawn, the light was hazy and dim.

He laid me on the bed, his touch changing. It became light, gentle, indulgent. His mouth was warm and teasing on my skin. His words were low, adoring, and sank into my heart. They broke it open, and I accepted him the same way my body accepted his. We moved together as if we'd done it for a thousand years. The world narrowed down to just the two of us.

After, lying in his arms I sighed.

"I thought you weren't gentle."

"You bring that out in me." He shifted to look into my eyes. "But it is only something you will see in private. I need you to understand that, Bella."

"I do."

"What are you thinking?" he asked with a light kiss.

"That maybe I should be petulant more often . . . when we're alone of course."

He chuckled. "Of course."

"Why did you wait?"

"I wanted to know you were certain. That you wanted me as much as I wanted you."

"I did. I do."

He pressed his mouth to my ear. "I love you, Bella Cullen. I can't wait for you to join me in this life. I'm going to be even stronger with you by my side."

"I love you, Edward," I replied. I wasn't sure when it happened, but it was true.

He pulled me close. "I will keep you safe. Always, my innocent."

I tucked myself closer. "I know."

We drifted off.

Together.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Bella~**

I stared out the window as the plane began its descent. The clouds opened up, and I looked at the city coming into view, trying to calm my nerves. The entire trip Edward and I had been silent. I heard him flipping through some files, tapping notes on his computer screen, but the sounds had ceased a while back.

I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

To let him see my weakness, and know that he would already be disappointed in me.

The past two weeks had been the best of my life. I discovered two very different sides to my husband, and I was deeply in love with them both.

The days were endless sunshine. We explored and laughed, fucked in the ocean, on the sand, by the pool, in the pool, even in the dim caves that we explored, our cries echoing off the stone walls. Edward's desire was rampant, and all it took was a smile or crook of my finger and it began. He was possessive and demanding, showing me what he wanted, what he needed from me, right then. He, in turn, gave me pleasure I never knew existed. He was vocal, his movements sure and exact, coaxing orgasm after orgasm out of me, until I was spent and limp in his arms. The nights were spent in the huge bed, where he lavished me with kisses, claiming my body over and again, never seeming to get enough. His voice was gentle, his touch tender. His whispered words were filled with adoration. In the still of the darkness is when I felt his love the most, when he felt free to be himself.

My husband. My Edward.

But now, we were headed back to reality. To a new life I had no clue how to fit into. I knew he would be different when we arrived. Gone would be the doting, loving husband, and in its place, the head of a secret, specialized division that hunted down and eliminated people who caused harm to "innocents," as Edward called them.

I had felt his removal from me as soon as we boarded the plane. He sat across from me, the farthest we'd been apart in two weeks. Conversation ceased almost immediately, and soon, he was immersed in work. I knew he expected me to join him in his fight. To work with his sister and other family members who made sure the money they absorbed went to fighting child porn rings, breaking up sex slave operations, helping people they had rescued. I wasn't sure I would be able to handle it, or even how I would fit in. I was an outsider. Edward's wife, but still an outsider to all his people.

Would they accept me? Would I let him down?

"Bella."

His voice startled me out of my thoughts, and I looked up at him. His work was gone, and he sat, one leg crossed over the other, regarding me as if he was waiting for a response.

"Yes, Edward. I'm sorry. I must have missed what you were saying?"

"I simply asked where you were."

Confused, I offered him a smile. "I'm right here."

Uncrossing his legs, he leaned forward, brushing back a strand of hair from my face. "No, Bella, you are a thousand miles outside this plane, stuck in some dark place in your head. I'd like you to come back, and talk to me."

"I was letting you work."

He nodded, his fingers still soothing their way up and down my cheek. "I appreciate that, but I stopped over thirty minutes ago. I have been sitting here, watching you and wondering why my wife is so terrified that she is destroying her clothing."

I looked down in shock. He was right, I was gripping the material of my skirt so hard, I had torn the seam. If that wasn't enough, my fingers had worried the fabric so much it was broken down and frayed.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean—"

"Isabella!"

His sharp tone stopped my words. They dried up in my throat as I stared at him, fear spiking down my spine.

He cupped my face, shaking his head. "Do not look at me with fear, love. You need _never_ fear me. I love you, and you are my life."

Tears filled my eyes, and with a groan, he undid my seatbelt and pulled me onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around me, and pressed kisses to my head.

I inhaled deeply, his scent calming me. In his arms there was no fear, or worry. Only him, only us.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I know this is still all new and frightening to you. I hadn't meant to work on the flight home, but Garrett sent me some files, I had to go through them right away. Otherwise I would disappear when we arrived home, and I wanted our first night at the house spent together."

"It's fine," I whispered.

"Tell me what is upsetting you so much."

I leaned my head back, meeting his gaze. His deep green eyes were soft and concerned—there was no anger or judgment. _My_ Edward was here.

"I worry I will disappoint you. That I will step out of line and cause you embarrassment. That I won't be able to handle working with your sister, or she won't like me. She never came near me the night we married, or since then. What–what if I do something to displease you?"

Edward frowned. "Bella, what do you think I am? Do you think I would harm a hair on your head? Do you think I'm some sort of monster? I'm just a man. A man deeply in love with his wife. Nothing is going to happen. We might argue. If I get angry, we'll get through it. If I anger you, the same thing. Couples fight." He ran a finger under my eyes, wiping away my tears. "Rose will come around. She is incredibly nervous of new people, but she will warm to you. Let her do it on her own time. She will come to you when she is ready. I will help you. Alice and Esme will be there to help you, as well. And if you hate what it is they do, then you can do something else." He tweaked my nose. "I need lunch daily, and you told me you love to bake. You know I have a sweet tooth."

"You . . . we . . . we won't be the same."

"As we were on the island?"

"Yes."

"Yes and no. Will I sweep you into my arms and kiss you in front of my team? Tease and chase you around? No. But nor will I ignore you. You are my wife, and as such, you demand respect. I am intensely private, and my feelings for you—the deep, unshakable ones—will be between us. But if you need me? If you need my arms or my touch? All you have to do is come and see me. Close my door and tell me privately. Anything you want is yours."

He paused, looking down at me, then bent his head and brushed his lips over mine. "I show only strength to my team, Bella. Although some are family, I am still their boss. They don't get the private side of Edward unless I allow it—which is rare. But you, love, you get all of me. When I'm conducting business, I do what I have to in order to maintain my role, but in private, I am yours. My heart is always with you, even when I'm somewhere else. Don't allow the façade I have to use to make you think anything else." He dropped another kiss to my mouth. "Never forget what you mean to me. You can always talk to me. I want to know what you're thinking and feeling."

His lips quirked. "Unless, of course, I'm in a meeting and you decide right then to yell at me about missing the hamper with my socks."

A little giggle escaped my lips. He smiled back at me, then became serious.

"What I do is dangerous, Bella. It is one of the reasons I never thought I would get married. I didn't want to endanger anyone. I had no soft spot for anyone to take advantage of. But you changed that. My biggest fear is that it be known how profoundly in love with you I am, and you become a target because of me. What I do, what my team does is kept under such tight wraps, only a handful of people know for sure we are real. There is gossip and rumors, but nothing that leads to me directly. I want to keep it that way, now more than ever. And I will take every precaution."

"So, when it's business or public, you'll be removed?"

"Can you handle that? Knowing I am doing it for your safety?"

"When we're alone?"

"I will be close. Just be aware of our surroundings when there are other people." He sighed. "As I discovered with Alec, there are those who cannot be trusted."

"I understand."

"Yet you still look so sad."

"I like holding your hand and kissing you whenever I like."

"You can hold my hand. I can keep you tucked against me. That would seem natural in my world. But the kissing, no."

"Will you make it up to me?"

He lowered his face. "Every chance I get."

"Okay then."

 **~o0o~**

The house bustled with activity when we arrived. I made sure to follow Edward's cues when we left the plane. He offered me his hand to help me descend the steps and again to get into the car, then I sat while he spoke with the driver. When he slid in beside me, he lifted my hand to his lips with murmured praise. "That's my girl."

Carlisle and Esme were on hand to greet us when we got home, hugging us. Carlisle nodded, satisfied with what he saw. "You look well, Bella."

I met Edward's amused glance and smiled. "I am."

"We brought dinner, so you wouldn't have to worry about it."

"Where is Mrs. Cope?"

Carlisle frowned. "She had a heart attack two days ago, Edward."

"Why was I not informed?"

"She is fine and resting comfortably. She begged me not to ruin your time away. She told me you never relax enough, and she wanted you gone as long as possible with your little angel. I agreed to abide by her wishes since you were returning today and she was doing so well."

"We should go and see her, Edward."

"Yes. Once we are unpacked and settled. Is she getting private care? Is there anything she needs?"

"No, I made sure she had the best of everything. She won't be back to work for a while, and even then, it will be restricted."

"I'll have to hire a new housekeeper."

"No, I'll take care of the house, Edward."

He frowned. "I don't want you doing chores, Bella."

I laughed. "Mrs. Cope has a crew that does the chores weekly—she oversees them. But I can do the cooking and shopping. And when she comes back, I can help her." I laid my hand on his arm. "I would like to look after my husband in that way."

His eyes glittered in the light and he bent low. "You will be well rewarded for it, my wife."

I bit my lip and tried not to notice the grins on Carlisle and Esme's faces.

"I look forward to it."

Dinner was enjoyable, and I began to relax. Edward was nowhere near as affectionate, but he was still close. And I knew once we were alone, the tender side of him would be out in full force. I hoped that the demanding, possessive side would make an appearance as well.

He and Carlisle slipped away after dinner for a fast chat, and Esme and I put away the leftovers and sipped some coffee.

"Edward looks very happy. As do you."

"I am. I hope he is, too. I want him happy. He deserves that," I added softly.

She smiled as she regarded me. "You love him," she stated with a wide smile.

"Yes."

"And he has finally found love with someone—you."

I traced my finger on the dark wood of the table. "Yes," I answered quietly. "He does love me."

"I am thrilled. I know it's not an easy life he lives, Bella, but with you in it, he will find happiness."

"Thank you."

"It will take you some time to adjust, but you will be fine. Remember, the man you love has many faces, and although you may not like them all, he is there, no matter what. I believe Edward will be a good husband to you."

"He is."

Leaning forward, she patted my hand. "If there is anything I can do to help, let me know. I remember how overwhelming this all was when I married Carlisle. I knew what I was getting into, yet at times, it threatened to overwhelm me. This has all been thrust on you."

"How did you handle it?"

"I trusted him. I learned how to separate the two lives, and be what he needed to be in both of them. He had to adjust his way of thinking as well, so we learned together." She chuckled. "We had many spectacular arguments, and some very intense make up times afterward."

I joined in her chuckles. Then I became serious.

"Edward worries about my safety. That I could become a liability to him."

She nodded. "They all fear that instance. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle. I would imagine given Edward's position, it would be even more so. Follow his lead, listen to what he asks, and you will be fine."

"He was hoping I would work with you."

"We would love that. It's very rewarding to see what we can do for those who truly need it. An extra pair of hands is always welcome."

She stood. "You concentrate on your marriage, and the house for the next while. I can help you find your way around, and we can talk about it more later on. You can talk to Alice and Rose, and then decide."

She picked up her cup. "You look tired. Go and finish unpacking. I will get Carlisle and send Edward up as soon as possible. I'm sure he hates being away from you—even for a short while."

I smiled sadly. I knew I couldn't have him all the time anymore. "Time to get back to reality."

She hugged me, her soft floral scent surrounding me, reminding me of a mother's gentle hug.

"All will be fine. I promise."

I headed upstairs, hoping she was right.

* * *

 **Hello again! This story will continue to update slowly - every couple of weeks. I am currently out of the country in Scotland and the next book of my Vested Interest Series comes out in May so I am busy with edits. But this will update regularly. Many thanks to Midnight Cougar for her edits!**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Bella~**

Edward entered our room, smiling at me. "What are you doing?"

"Unpacking and sorting laundry for tomorrow."

"Mrs. Cope will . . ." He caught himself. "Are you sure you don't want me to hire someone?"

"I am perfectly capable of doing laundry."

He came up behind me, settling his hands on my hips, pulling me back to his chest. "I am aware of how capable you are, my love." He slid his hands up my torso, cupping my breasts, teasing my nipples gently. He dropped his face to my neck, his breath warm on my skin. "I'm aware of you . . . everything about you."

My head fell back, granting him free access to my neck. "Oh?" I whimpered.

"I'm aware you had a shower without me. I'm aware you're wearing one of the sexiest little nightgowns I have ever seen in my life." His hands tugged at the hem of the lacy garment.

"I'm aware right now you don't give a flying fuck about the laundry, the housework, or anything else, but me throwing you on the bed, _our bed_ , and fucking you." He sucked at the juncture of my neck, making me gasp as he bit down.

"Is that a fact?" I murmured, trying desperately to maintain some sort of control.

With a low laugh, he gathered my nightgown higher. "I am aware," he breathed, "that you have nothing on under here." He cupped my pussy, teasing and light. "I am aware how much you want me. Right now."

Without warning, he inserted two fingers inside, curling them to hit the spot that drove me crazy. I cried out as he started pumping them quickly. I arched into his touch, my orgasm coming hard and fast. Before I had even recovered, he threw me on the bed, thrusting inside and taking me. Our mouths fused, our bodies merged, and we came together in a blaze of passion.

Edward hovered over me. "Welcome home, Mrs. Cullen."

I smiled up at him. "I love you."

His face lit up, wonder and happiness filling his eyes.

"I love you."

~o0o~

Edward was quiet during breakfast. He drained his mug and stood. "What are your plans this morning?"

"I need to make a grocery list, go shopping, and figure out Mrs. Cope's schedule."

"Felix will drive you to the grocery store."

I frowned. "Is that necessary? I know how to drive and I can read a map."

"It is necessary."

"Mrs. Cope went to the store on her own. It seems a waste of Felix's time to accompany me shopping. I'm sure he has more important things to take care of."

He leaned on the counter, boxing me in. His voice was low, his gaze fierce. "Mrs. Cope is not my wife. There is _nothing_ more important than your safety. _Nothing_. Felix accompanies you, or you don't go. Am I clear?"

"Yes."

His kiss was hard. "Good."

He left the kitchen.

I tidied up, checked the contents of the cupboards, fridge, and freezer, then made my list. I had just finished when Felix entered the kitchen.

"Are you ready, Mrs. Cullen?"

I hesitated, then picked up my purse. "I need to see Edward before I leave."

He nodded, indicating to follow him. At the door of Edward's office near the front of the house, he knocked and waited until Edward shouted out for him to enter.

"Mrs. Cullen wishes a moment."

"Of course. Give us the room."

I slipped inside, and Felix shut the door behind me. Edward sat at his huge desk, computers and files surrounding him. He already looked exhausted. However, he smiled at me, his expression welcoming.

"Hello, my wife."

I approached the desk, unsure how to ask my question.

"Once again, your possessions are suffering from your nerves," he observed.

I looked down at my purse. I was wringing the handle.

He stood, and rounded the desk, leaning on it, the opening his arms. "Come to me."

I stepped forward, and he embraced me, holding me tight. "What is it, my love?"

"I–I'm not sure how to pay for the groceries, and I have no money . . ."

"Bella, I apologize." He dropped a kiss on my head, and lifted my chin. "I meant to discuss that with you last evening, but I was, ah, distracted." He nipped the end of my nose playfully, then went back to his desk and rummaged in the top drawer. He pulled out an envelope.

"Here are your new bank cards. Your password is the date of our marriage." He stated the numbers slowly. "There is a Visa card, debit card, and your account will be replenished as needed." He pulled a thick envelope from another drawer and withdrew some bills, offering them to me. "Here's five hundred dollars."

I gaped at him, and he frowned. "Is that not enough? You have ten thousand in your account, but if you need more . . ."

I shook my head, aghast. "Edward, I wanted twenty dollars and some money for groceries."

He chuckled and came to me, sliding the money and cards into my wallet. "That is not your life anymore. Buy what you think we need, and most importantly anything you _want_."

I looked at my fat wallet. "Is there anything _you_ want?"

"I want you home and safe." He grinned. "And perhaps some cookies, if you have time later."

"I can do that."

His kiss was long and possessive. "Good, my wife. That is good."

 **~o0o~**

It was in the grocery store, I bonded with Felix. As I looked at the packages of pasta, he shook his head. "Mr. Cullen prefers homemade pasta."

Shocked at his words, I shook my head. "I don't know how to make fresh pasta."

"I can show you. Mrs. Cope has the pasta maker. I taught her, as well."

"Okay. I'd like that. Thank you, Felix." I beamed up at him.

He returned my smile. "Mr. Cullen doesn't like nuts in his cookies." He paused. "Neither do I."

"That makes three of us."

"Okay."

The rest of the trip, he pointed out Edward's favorites, and we discussed recipes. After we loaded the car, I slipped in the passenger seat. "Could we go to the mall?"

He paused. "Mr. Cullen said the store, then home."

"I need a few personal things. Maybe you could call him?"

"Is it important?"

"To me, yes."

"To the mall, then. But I ask you stay close and be as quick as possible."

"I can do that."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen."

"Bella, my name is Bella."

He studied me for a moment, then smiled.

"Okay, Bella. To the mall."

 **~o0o~**

Later, the groceries unpacked, my shopping put away, I baked. Cookies of all sorts filled the containers on the counter. I was alone, and I had the radio playing, the music helping me feel more at home in the kitchen that still felt as if it belonged to someone else.

The door opened and Edward strode in, smiling.

"All I can smell is cookies."

"I made your favorites. A little birdie gave me the lowdown."

He peeked into the containers with a grin. "Felix?"

"Maybe."

He laughed and grabbed a few, munching away happily. I poured him a coffee, and he sipped, looking thoughtful.

"You went to the mall."

"I needed a couple of things. I was quick."

He sighed. "I'm not upset. I don't want you to feel like a prisoner, but I want to be cautious."

"I know." I hesitated. "Do Alice and Esme have, ah, protection?"

"Both Alice and Esme carry guns, and know how to defend themselves."

"Oh. And Rose?"

He sighed. "Rose never leaves the property without Emmett, Felix, or myself. Ever. That is her choice, by the way. After what happened to her, she is unable to bear the thought of being out in the world on her own."

"So, should I carry a gun?"

He groaned. "Can we discuss this at another date?" He studied me. "Are you so anxious to get away from me already you need to escape no matter what?"

I stepped close, cupping his face. "No. I simply don't want to be a burden. I hate to think if we run out of milk, I need to drag Felix away from his work."

"For now, that is how it has to be." He chuckled. "Besides, I think you have a fan in Felix." He shook his head. "My hardened right-hand adores you, I think. You weave your spell, and entrap us all, my wife."

"I only want to entrap you."

"You have. For the first time ever, I cannot concentrate on my work. It's as if I can sense where you are in the house and I want to be with you."

"Edward," I breathed out.

He cupped my face, kissing me hard. "My temptress, my wife."

I leaned into his embrace, feeling content.

He stood, brushing off his pants. "I must leave you, but I look forward to dinner."

"Eight?"

He nodded. "Eight o'clock." He reached for another handful of cookies. "These will keep me going until then."

He left the kitchen, his absence making the room seem foreign and empty once more.

I shook my head at my thoughts. I only had to get used to my new surroundings.

I was certain, it would feel like home soon.

It had to.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. See you again soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

The first ten days after returning home, life seemed almost normal. As normal as life could be when you were married to a man like Edward.

It was obvious Mrs. Cope wouldn't be returning, and I convinced Edward to hold off hiring anyone. I spent my days cooking, exploring my new home, and spending the evenings with Edward.

The house was vast, stretching out on both sides from a large central area. Edward spent all his time on the west side in his office and the adjoining rooms. The entire wing was used by his team. He was surrounded constantly by his men; although I could pick out his voice easily if I passed the hallway where the office was located. There were other rooms, but they were all occupied with Edward's crew. There were computers, men, desks, and all sorts of cabinets, and giant wipe boards covered in writing. Most of the time the door was shut.

Edward's office was massive, and his desk covered with various computers. There was a big table with lots of chairs around it, and I knew he met with his team there regularly. If I went in, he was careful never to let me see what was on the computers, and always flipped shut the files on his desk. He was protecting me from the contents, and I was grateful. There was nothing personal in the office, but it was obvious it was a well-used space.

The east wing was more the lived-in part of the house.

Off the main hub was the large room where we had exchanged our vows. It was a rarely used sitting room, filled with heavy furniture and thick rugs. It was very formal, and I found it overwhelming.

The library, I discovered was more to my liking; although it too was bigger than any personal home library I'd ever been in. But the chairs were comfortable, and the lighting good for reading. There was a great selection of books, and I knew it would keep me occupied for a long time.

On the second floor, there were six bedrooms, all with their own baths, and two rooms that sat empty. I wondered if Edward would object to me making one into a sitting room. The size would be easier to handle.

At the back of the house, on the main level, was where Alice, Esme, and Rose spent their time. It was bright with lots of windows and looked into the thick evergreens. I had gone in and said hello a few times, but I seemed to make Rose uncomfortable, so I kept my visits short. Esme assured me Rose would come around.

I was comfortable in the kitchen. Well laid out, it had an enormous wing back chair by the fireplace where I could read, and a built-in desk I liked to sit at to write lists or use the computer to look up recipes. For the first time in my life I didn't have to work, and I enjoyed playing housewife. Most days, Edward came in for lunch. He would hurry in a few times a day for coffee, to grab some cookies, and he never left without kissing me long and hard. A couple of times he lifted me to the counter, and fucked me. No one ever came in the kitchen while he was there, and I knew they never would. Edward would never allow that to happen, so I was safe to enjoy his spontaneous amorous side. Every evening, he appeared by eight, and we ate dinner at the table. He opened a bottle of wine, loosened his collar, and became my Edward. Warm, loving, and affectionate. Then we would retire to our room, and spend the rest of the night exploring each other.

And then things changed.

Lunches ceased, and more times than not, the sandwiches I had Felix take him came back uneaten. He started coming to dinner later, some nights never showing up. At first, I went in search of him, but I encountered Emmett outside the office every time and he just shook his head.

"Not now, Bella."

Edward came upstairs later and later, and often, I was asleep by the time he came to bed. He was usually gone when I woke up. The rare times he appeared before I fell asleep, he would shower, slide into bed, and without a word, take me, his touch needy and desperate. The only words he spoke were in passion, as he groaned and shook above me.

"I need you, my wife," he would whisper. "I love you, Bella."

But he no longer held me.

When I woke up this morning, I realized he hadn't touched me in a week. The last three nights, I slept alone.

In desperation, I talked to Esme, who listened quietly as I spoke.

"I feel as if I'm losing him already. I don't know what I've done wrong."

She sighed, rubbing my arm. "Nothing, Bella. Edward is very new at this." She paused. "I shouldn't tell you this, but they are working on a new situation. I think this is Edward's way of trying to protect you. He becomes obsessed and _different_ when this happens."

"Different?"

"Do you remember when you met him?"

"Yes." I shivered, thinking of that night. His coldness, and the fact I had watched him kill people without blinking or showing remorse.

"I think," she began, and sighed again, "I think he is finding it harder, given the more tender side you have brought out in him. There are two sides to him, and he is trying to keep them separate."

"I know who I married. I accepted that when I agreed to become his wife."

"I know. And he will figure out the balance. Be patient, and love him. He will come back to you, and once he does, you can talk to him about it."

"All right. I will try."

"Come have lunch with us next week. Give Rose the chance to know you more."

"She seems so tense when I am around."

"Sometimes she needs to be pushed. She would never be rude to her brother's wife, so if you join us for a meal, she will stay."

"Maybe I could make something?"

"She loves your cookies. Edward brings them by on occasion."

"Okay, I will."

She glanced over my shoulder. "You have a lot going on over there."

"It's our one month anniversary. I'm making Edward his favorite dinner. I even did special cookies that Felix delivered earlier to remind him."

"I'm sure the date will not escape him." She stood. "I'l see you next week?"

"Yes."

She left, and I finished dinner preparations. I went upstairs, showered, and changed into one of Edward's favorite dresses. Midnight blue, with an off the shoulder neckline that left my collarbones bare. He informed me they were sexy, and I wanted everything tonight to be what he liked.

I set the table with candles and flowers. At eight, I got the food ready.

Then I waited.

At eight-thirty, I knocked at his office door, but it never opened. I tried the handle, but it was locked.

At nine, I blew out the candles.

By nine-thirty, I put away the food, then too tired and sad to worry about the rest of the kitchen, went to bed.

I poured a bath and slid in, still hoping Edward would rush in full of apologies, and we would make love in the tub. Then we could go downstairs and raid the fridge together as we had done a couple of other times, and the night would be salvaged.

But he never came.

I tried to read, but I couldn't concentrate. I curled into bed, wrapping my arms around his pillow, and gave into tears.

I was still alone when I woke in the morning.

I was surprised when I went downstairs the next day to find the kitchen cleaned. I wondered if perhaps Esme had done it, but at that point, it didn't matter. I began to look around, mentally preparing the day's menu, when I stopped.

Why was I bothering? Edward wasn't going to show up for dinner tonight either. If our anniversary meant nothing to him, then why was I continuing to spend hours cooking only to throw out the food?

I sat down in the wingback, feeling dejected and confused. I stared out the window at the lush grounds. People were working away, keeping it beautiful and pristine.

Yet, no one ever used or enjoyed it. It was a waste.

It hit me.

Just like this house.

It wasn't a home. It was a façade for Edward's task force. It was where they planned their missions, plotted the deaths of those who they caught.

I shivered. Edward had stated he wanted a family. Children. I glanced around, trying to imagine happy little toddlers in this large, rambling house. Would their laughter ring out or would they be silenced, cast to an unused spot in the house as not to disturb anyone?

Tears filled my eyes at the thought. I wouldn't allow that. I wanted my children raised in a home filled with light and love. For them to be happy.

"I fear your clothing is suffering again."

I started at the sound of Edward's voice. He stood a few feet away, his hands in his pockets. He looked exhausted, his shoulders bent and his expression weary.

I dashed away the tears from my cheeks, and stood.

"I'm sorry, coffee is not yet made." I slid by him. "I'll send Felix your mug once it is ready."

"Bella—"

I ignored him. "Did you want breakfast? After all, you missed dinner last night."

"Breakfast would be most appreciated."

I hated his formal tone. "Perhaps you could sleep once you've eaten," I informed him, desperately trying not to fling my arms around him and beg him to talk to me. To let me in.

"I slept on the sofa in my office."

Those words hit me, making my chest ache.

"Your sofa must be more comfortable than our bed since you spend more time sleeping there than you do with me these days."

"I didn't wish to disturb you."

I rolled my eyes at that weak excuse, huffing a sigh as I took a mug from the cupboard.

"I don't like that frown on your face or the rude gesture," he snapped.

I slammed the mug I was holding on the counter. "And I don't like being ignored! Where were you last night, Edward? You missed our anniversary dinner! If fact, where are you any night these days? At least you tried when we first got married!"

He crossed his arms. "I'm a busy man. Something I explained to you when we got married."

"You also said you loved me, and I was your entire world. You told me if I needed you, I only had to ask. But last night you ignored my knock and left me alone on a date that meant a great deal to me."

"It is something you will have to get used to. Deal with it, Bella. And stop hiding in the kitchen. Go work with the girls and do something useful."

"I'm not hiding. I make your sister uncomfortable, and I am trying to give her time to get used to me. I thought I was doing something useful," I added, a catch in my voice.

"And what would that be?"

"Trying to look after my husband. That, to me, was important. I'm sorry you felt I was wasting my time." I turned away to hide my fresh tears. I reached for the toast that had popped up, the edge burning my finger. I dropped it with a low exclamation, shaking the burning digit. Edward appeared beside me, grabbing my hand, and inspecting the small blister.

"It's fine," I insisted, pulling my hand away. "Leave it."

With a low growl, he picked up my hand, checking it out. He lowered his head, kissing the end of my finger, then slid it into his mouth, easing the burn with the cool swipe of his tongue. His eyes met mine, blazing with intensity. I couldn't look away.

Slowly, he pulled my finger from his mouth, kissing the end. "I'm not doing a good job being a husband to you," he confessed in a low tone.

I seized the opportunity to get him to open up to me.

"Esme says you have a case."

"Yes. It is very . . . difficult." He huffed out a deep breath. "Sometimes, the images burn into my brain, and I can't see anything else, Bella. I don't want to poison our martial bed by bringing those images with me."

"Maybe if you'd let me hold you and lose yourself with me, I could help erase those images." I dared to reach up and cup his cheek, running my fingers along his tense jaw. "At least for a short while."

His brow furrowed.

"I want to help you, Edward. I want to be a good and supportive wife to you, but you have to allow me to do so."

Suddenly, I was in his arms, encased fully in his embrace, with his mouth hard on mine. His kiss was desperate and possessive. His body screamed of tension and need. He held me tight, crushing me so close I could barely breathe. His hands never stopped in their exploration, tugging at my clothes and dipping underneath to find my skin that longed for his touch. I whimpered as he lifted me to the counter, and he licked and nipped at my neck, his groans muffled and low.

"I need you _now._ Right fucking now." He buried his hands in my hair, forcing me to look at him.  
"Don't deny me this. Tell me yes. _Please_ love, forgive me, and tell me yes."

"Yes," I breathed out.

Seconds later, he slammed into me. There was nothing gentle or sweet. It was possession and claiming. His need was rampant. He gripped me, his thrusts deep and steady, his breath hot on my neck.

"Bella, oh God, love. You . . . _I need_ . . . fuck!"

I cried out his name, letting him take me, needing him as much as he needed me. I began to tighten around him, moaning and pleading, wanting to feel him as deep as he could be. He lifted my legs, pushing them against my chest, and pushed harder. Deeper. Hitting a spot I didn't know existed.

Seconds later, I came. Hard, shaking, and crying out his name. He followed soon after, collapsing on my chest, panting and sweating. His face was buried in my neck, and I was startled to feel the dampness of his tears on my skin. Wrapping my arms around him, I kept him close, running my fingers through his hair in soothing caresses.

"I'm here, Edward. For you. You need to let me in."

He tightened his arms, then drew back, and allowed me to see his torment.

"This case is horrendous. It's killing me," he confessed. "The images and atrocities are beyond even my comprehension. It leaves me so ill, I'm having trouble coping."

I ran my fingers through his hair. "Don't shut me out, Edward. Come to me. Let me be the light for you."

"I come to you each night, Bella."

"But, I wake up alone," I said, confused.

"I cannot bear to wake you. I worry I will disturb you since I cannot sleep. I watch over you as you slumber. It gives me the only peace I find these days." He frowned. "Except the past few nights, you haven't been resting. You're fitful, and you cry out in your sleep. You calm when I hold your hand, but still you seem to need something."

I cupped his face. "I need you, Edward. I sleep well in your arms. Without them, without _you_ , I am lost now."

His eyes widened. "But I . . ."

I shook my head. "Even if you can't sleep, even if you need to make love to me, or talk to me all night, I would prefer that to an empty bed and not feeling as if I am enough for you."

He crushed me to him. "You are, love. You are all that keeps me going right now."

"Then show me."

"I don't know how." He shrugged his shoulders. "This is so new to me; I don't know how to let you help me."

"Where is everyone?"

"They are all exhausted. We are waiting for some more information before we proceed. I sent them home until lunchtime to rest."

"Then come upstairs with me and sleep. I'll hold you and you can rest."

He hesitated.

"Please, Edward. For me."

Without another word, he lifted me into his arms and carried me upstairs.

For the first time in days, I felt complete.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

Edward slept hard. With his body curved around me and his face buried in my neck, he was out instantly. I ran my fingers through his messy hair, and watched him. Even in sleep, he appeared distressed, his brow furrowed, and his full lips pulled into a frown. I traced the dark circles under his eyes gently, hating the exhaustion written in his skin.

He burrowed closer. "Need you," he mumbled. "Love you so much . . ."

I vowed not to let him push me away again. He needed me. He loved me. I wouldn't let him down.

Later, when he woke and showered, I made him a late breakfast, tsking as he wolfed it down. He was starving.

"I missed your cooking," he admitted.

"You need to eat. No more skipping meals and not coming to our bed. No matter how awful the day is, Edward. Your men need you to be strong, and ignoring your health is not helping." Leaning over, I cupped his cheek. "I need you."

He covered my hand with his own. "I need you, as well." He sighed. "I will try to do better, Bella."

"I know you will."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box, setting it on the table.

"What is that?"

"Your anniversary present."

Tears filled my eyes. "You did remember?"

"Yes. I had planned to be here, celebrating with you. Then Garrett called and everything went to hell." He drew in a deep breath. "I was so sickened by what I found out, I couldn't face you. Anyone. I coped the only way I knew how."

"By being alone."

"Yes."

"No more, Edward. Even if you are struggling—especially if you are—you need to come to me. If you can't talk, it's fine. Just let me be there for you."

He studied me for a moment, then captured my hand, pressing his lips to my palm. "I will."

He nudged the box my way. "I had this made for you. I hope you like it."

I opened the lid, my eyes widening at the sight. There was a pretty necklace, delicate and lovely, nestled on the velvet. It contained a tiny polished stone, a piece of a shell, and a creamy white pearl, arranged in a clear locket. All things I had found on our honeymoon and brought home. The pearl had been in the oysters we ate one night. The stone had glittered in the water, and I had never seen colors like the broken shell had possessed. Edward had teased me about the silly items, but never mentioned them after we got home—I assumed he had forgotten about them. They had sat in a small cup on the shelf, and I had planned to do something with them, but he this made for me instead.

"It's a reminder for you of our honeymoon. I had the stone polished so it looks the way it did in the water, and the jeweler smoothed out the edges of the shell." He stood and fastened the delicate chain around my neck. He pressed a kiss to the nape of my neck, then sat back down. "You can think of happier times when you wear it, love."

"It's perfect. Thank you." I touched the cool metal. "I didn't get you anything. I wanted to make you your favorite dinner."

"May I have a do over?"

"Yes. Tonight?"

He shook his head, looking regretful. "Saturday. I promise you Saturday night and all day Sunday you have me."

"All right. I can live with that."

He drained his mug and stood. "I'll see you later then, my wife." He kissed me, his mouth lingering. "Thank you."

I watched him walk away, his shoulders held back and broad. Although still tense, he wasn't as beaten down. He was strong and sure.

I was determined to make sure he remained that way.

Around eight, I walked down the hall, carrying a tray. I had sent a sandwich with Felix earlier, and the plate had been returned empty, so I knew Edward had eaten. But a sandwich wasn't enough to keep him going. I drew in a deep breath as I approached the door, which stood ajar. I heard voices and the sounds people using keyboards being used, and I paused, waiting until I could pick out the timber of Edward's voice.

"Next week. Wednesday. We break this up and rid the word of this scum."

There were murmured approvals.

I raised my hand and knocked loudly. The door flung open and Felix looked at me, startled. "Bella? I mean, Mrs. Cullen? Is there a problem?"

"Yes." Hiding my nerves, I walked into the office, knowing half a dozen pairs of eyes were on me, none more intense and curious than my husband's.

"Gentlemen, in the kitchen you will find a pot of stew and freshly baked bread. The table is set and you can help yourself to food."

No one moved.

I cleared my throat. "I have dinner for my husband, and I must insist he eat. That you all eat. You need your strength."

All eyes went to Edward. He stared at me, one finger running over his bottom lip, reminding me of the night he had found me. He stood unhurriedly, unfurling his body from his chair.

"My wife's cooking is not to be missed. Go and eat. I will let you know when you can return."

They nodded and left, their quiet thanks a hum in the air. Felix was the last one out, shutting the door behind him.

Knowing Edward wanted me shielded, I chose a sofa in the corner of his large office, away from the computers and files scattered around. I sat down, setting the tray on the table. "I have your dinner. Please eat."

He sat beside me, and I handed him the steaming bowl. He settled back, draping a napkin over his lap. I tried not to gawk at how incredibly sexy he looked, but it was impossible not to notice. He had his shirt sleeves rolled up, showing his toned forearms; the tie loosened with the top two buttons of his shirt undone. His hair was a mess, meaning he had run his fingers through it repeatedly. He met my gaze, smirking at me.

"Like what you see, wife?"

"Very much."

His smile returned, letting me know he was pleased.

He tried a mouthful, chewing slowly, savoring the taste. I picked up my smaller bowl, tucking my leg under me and taking a mouthful. Edward didn't speak for a while, but he hadn't thrown me out, either. He ate quietly for a few minutes, then cleared his throat.

"This is delicious."

"Thank you."

"Unexpected, but delicious."

I lifted my gaze, meeting his eyes. I wasn't sure how he would react to my unexpected move, but I was pleased to see a teasing glint in his stare.

"How bold you're being this evening, Mrs. Cullen. Checking me out, plying me with food. Braving the lion in his den, so to speak."

I bit my lip.

He chewed another mouthful, wiping his lips with his napkin. "Walking into my office, telling my team to go eat dinner you prepared for them. Without asking my permission to speak to them. Then demanding I eat. Very brazen of you." He quirked his eyebrow, letting me know, he was in no way angry. "Very unexpected."

"You are my husband. It is my job to look after you. No matter how hard you resist."

He shook his head. "I have no desire to resist." He leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine. "I am, in fact, delighted with your show of bravery."

"Oh?"

He kissed me again, this time with more force. "I am rather turned on by this side of you, my Bella."

" _Oh_ ," I repeated.

He glanced at the tray. "Did you bring dessert?"

"No. The tray was too full."

He pursed his lips and nodded sagely. "Well then, I suppose I will have to improvise." His eyes darkened as he studied me. "Eat your dinner, love. You will need your energy for what I have in mind for after."

"After?" I whispered, suddenly no longer hungry.

"I have a craving for dessert. One only you can ease."

"Your team?" I breathed out, desire coursing through me at his veiled words.

"Will not return until I tell them to." He leaned forward, pressing his lips to my throat. "I believe I will let them enjoy a long"— _kiss_ —"leisurely"— _kiss_ —"meal."

He sat back, a wicked grin on his face. "I know I intend to."

I began to place my bowl on the table, but he stopped me with a smile. "Eat, love. Trust me, you'll need it."

He rose and went to a bar in the corner. He poured some brandy into a glass, and walked toward me, swirling the contents in the glass as he watched me. I finished my bowl, setting it on the table. Silently, he offered me the tumbler and I sipped the decadent liquor, then handed him back the glass. He drank the rest and sank to his knees in front of me. He tugged on his tie, pulling it over his head.

"I think we should try something different."

My heartbeat skyrocketed. "Okay."

"Do you trust me?"

I didn't hesitate. "Yes."

"Close your eyes."

I did as he requested, then felt him slip his tie over my eyes, tightening the silky fabric to my head. He pressed his mouth to mine. "How you please me, Bella," he murmured against my lips.

I whimpered as he slipped his fingers down the front of my blouse, slowly unbuttoning the fabric. "I love undressing you. It's like unwrapping a precious gift." He tugged my blouse open, tracing the lacy of my camisole with his finger and making me shiver. "I never know what I will find."

He had confessed his love of lingerie while we were on our honeymoon. When we returned, I had spent a small fortune on wispy scraps of lace he loved to pull from my body. I already had replaced several pieces. Tonight, though, he tugged down the cups, pushing my breasts over the top. Locked in darkness, I cried out softly when his lips closed over my nipple, tugging hard.

"I love how responsive you are."

He hooked his fingers into my waistband, and removed my pants and lacy thong, in one swift move. His hands clasped the top of my thighs, spreading me bare. I whimpered at his hot breath as it drifted across my aching center.

"Dessert," he murmured. "Bella flavored honey dripping down my throat. My favorite."

I moaned as his mouth covered my clit, sucking gently. His tongue played and teased, and my hand flew to his head, holding him close, the pleasure intense.

He slid his hands under my butt cheeks, pulling me up and close, flinging my legs over his shoulders. He buried his face between my thighs and began fucking me with his mouth. He used his tongue and teeth to tease and suck. Nip and lick. He slid his fingers inside, thrusting them deeply, taking me to the edge fast. Unable to see, all I could do was feel. How warm his mouth felt on me, how his tongue slid against my sensitive core, the way his fingers curled inside me.

I exploded, clapping my hand over my mouth to stifle my screams. Before I had a chance to recover, Edward yanked me forward and buried himself inside me. It sent me back over the edge, and in only a few strokes he followed. His ragged breaths were loud in my ear.

"What you do to me, wife. Only you."

I stroked the back of his neck. "Good."

He pulled his tie off my eyes, and blinking, I met his gaze. "You have no idea how much I needed that. Needed you."

I smiled shyly. "Glad I helped."

"I think I'll send my men home. We can reconvene in the morning."

"You don't have to . . ."

He silenced me with his mouth. "But I do. I'm not finished with you yet. Not by a long shot. I'm taking you upstairs."

"Well then, by all means."

We separated and dressed, exchanging grins and long glances.

He picked up the tray. "You go and run a bath. I'll dismiss them and be up to join you shortly."

"The kitchen . . ."

"I assure you, once they tasted your stew, they devoured everything you had made, and knowing Felix, the kitchen has been tidied." He looked at his watch with a chuckle. "It wouldn't surprise me if I found they were already gone."

"They would do that?"

He caressed my cheek. "Bella, we're men. I have never taken a supper break. The first time I ever took a lunch break was because of you. I think given the length of time I've had the door shut, they figured it out, and Felix would have told them to leave."

My cheeks flushed, and Edward smirked.

"Don't be embarrassed, my wife. Hold your head up and show them who you are." He lifted my hand to his lips. "My everything, my brave little lamb."

I contemplated his words, then swept past him and up the stairs. His low laughter followed me until I rounded the corner on the top landing, then I began to giggle.

I hurried to our room and began to prepare the bath, already planning tomorrow's act of bravery.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Sorry for the delay - I had a new book release this past week and have been very busy getting ready and with all the fun that comes with the event. It's books two of a series I have written - Aiden - Vested Interest #2 - Melanie Moreland. Check it out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay - health issues with hubs - edits for the next book. Life has been crazy. Thank you for your patience.**

* * *

The next morning, I made a tray of muffins, brewed a pot of coffee, and let myself into the room used by Alice, Esme, and Rose. I was early because Edward was up and gone before the crack of dawn, although this morning, he hadn't left without a lingering kiss and a whispered, "I love you."

I sat at the empty desk beside the spot I knew Rose worked at every day. When the door opened a short time later, I looked up to see her falter as she entered. Emmett followed her, offering me one of his wide smiles. "Hey, Bella."

"Hello, Emmett."

Rose crossed to her desk, tugging off her jacket. She wore a long-sleeved shirt and dark pants. Her hair swept into a long ponytail. She was beautiful, but looked upset as she sat down; her green eyes, so much like Edward's, regarding me nervously.

"Hello, Rose."

She nodded. "Bella."

"I'll leave you ladies to it. Okay, Rose?" Emmett asked gently.

She drew in a deep breath. "Yes."

"I'll be back later. Wait, are those muffins?"

I chuckled. "There is a basket of them in the kitchen."

He rubbed his hands together. "I am off then. See you later."

He closed the door, and for minutes, the room was silent. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"How are you today, Rose?"

"I-I'm good. How are you settling in?"

I huffed out a big breath. "I would be lying if I said it was all good. It's an adjustment."

"Is Edward being difficult?"

The question surprised me. "No, it's an adjustment for him as well. He is trying to help me."

I lifted the coffee pot, pouring us each a cup, adding cream and sugar, and offering one to her. She accepted it with a smile. "You know how I like my coffee?"

"I asked Edward." I picked up the muffins. "He said blueberry were your favorite."

She took one, biting it, and closing her eyes. "These are so good. Thank you." She ate a few bites, then set the muffin on her desk.

"Bella, I know you're married to my brother, and I know I've not been welcoming. I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "I'm not here to make you feel bad, Rose. I was hoping to get to know you a little more. Perhaps become friends."

"I-I'm not very comfortable with new people."

I sighed. "I know, and if you prefer I go, I will. But you're my sister-in-law now, so I'd like to get to know you."

She studied me for a moment, then smiled. "I can't believe Edward got married."

I smiled in return. "I wasn't exactly on his radar, and he certainly wasn't on mine." I leaned forward, earnest. "I love him, Rose. Somehow, it was meant to be. I thought he was going to kill me, but he saved me. And I fell in love with him."

"And he with you. He talks about you all the time when he comes to see me."

"He does?"

"Yes." She sighed. "I know you know my story. I appreciate how patient you have been with me, but I would like to get to know you."

I couldn't hide my delight. "Really?"

"Yes." She bit her lip, then spoke again. "I know Edward isn't an easy man to love. He became what he did because of me. I owe him everything."

"He doesn't regret his choices, Rose. He loves you very much."

"I know. He and Emmett watch over me so well; I know I'm not in any danger. I have an extremely sheltered life, but that is my choice. I'm happy and content. Edward has denied himself all these years. He's been missing something, and I think he finally found it when he found you. However you met, whatever the circumstances, you make my brother very happy, so I would like to try to get to know you." She smiled, looking shy. "You must be very special for Edward to love you as he does."

She reached out and covered my hand. I noticed she shook slightly, but I patted her hand with mine. "Thank you, Rose. It means a great deal to me, and I know it will to Edward as well."

"Are you going to join us here?"

"I would like to—at least some of the time. I like looking after the house and Edward."

"I'm glad. He needs that. I'll look forward to you being here more."

Esme and Alice walked in, seeming shocked to see me.

"Bella!"

"Hi, Esme. Good morning Alice. Rose and I were having coffee. Would you like some?"

"Yes."

"Alice?"

"Please!"

Rose lifted the basket. "She made muffins too. I was just going to tell her more about what it is we do here."

Esme met my eyes with a small smile. She accepted a muffin and sat next to me.

"Go ahead, Rose."

 **~00~**

The kitchen door swung open, and Edward strode in. His pace was fast, his face wreathed in smiles as he approached me. Before I could react, he swept me off my feet, kissing me hard. Wrapped in his arms, feeling his adoration radiating from his kiss, I was caught up in his passion, returning his kiss as fiercely as he gave it to me.

He pulled back, leaning his forehead onto mine. "Bella, my wife, you wonderful girl. I love you."

"Why?" I whispered, my lips still feeling the possessive touch of his.

"What you did. Going to see Rose. Making the effort." He leaned back, his eyes glowing in delight. "You have no idea. Thank you."

"I wanted to try. You did last night, so it was my turn today."

"I don't deserve you."

"Yes, you do."

He cupped my cheek. "So brave again. I like it."

"I'm going to see Mrs. Cope this afternoon."

A slight frown creased his forehead. "Can you do it next week?"

"You mean after Wednesday?"

His frown grew.

"I heard you last night, Edward. I would like to see her today, but if you prefer me to wait, I will."

"No, Felix will accompany you. There is already someone stationed by her room, so it's fine. I just hate letting you out of my sight."

"I'll be careful. I won't leave Felix's side."

"You can't go yet."

I frowned. "But I sent you lunch; did Felix not give it to you?"

"Yes, he did."

"You're still hungry? I can make you something else."

He lifted me to the counter, pushing himself between my legs. "I'm hungry all right. I want dessert." He slid his hand up my thigh. "I want you for dessert."

I draped my arms over his shoulders, feeling a rush of desire. "Oh."

His lips dragged along my cheek, ghosting to my ear. "I'm starving for you."

He bit down on my lobe, tugging the tender flesh with his teeth. "Say it, Bella. Tell me what I want to hear."

"I want you," I pleaded, pushing on his jacket.

"What do you want me to do?"

He knew I was still shy, but he loved it when I talked dirty to him.

"I want you to . . . taste me."

He yanked my panties down my legs, spreading them wide.

"And then?"

"Fuck me, Edward. I want you to fuck me." I inhaled. "Hard."

He dropped to his knees. "I love it when you get bossy."

My head fell back as his mouth covered my aching center.

I loved being bossy.

 **~00~**

Mrs. Cope smiled at me, still looking pale and weak.

"Bella, dear, you look well."

I kissed her cheek, placing the flowers I had brought on her bedside table.

"I am. Edward sends his love."

She sighed. "I miss you both—so much."

I patted her hand. "We know. But the important thing is for you to get well again."

"I'm not sure I'll ever be able to return."

"Hush," I soothed her. Edward already knew what her doctor's opinion was about her recovery. She would never work again. "We will figure something out." I stood and fluffed her pillows. "How about I get some tea?"

"I would love that. You can tell me everything I'm missing."

I spent some time making up funny stories about things at the house. She loved the ones I told about learning how to make pasta with Felix, and the mess I created when I dropped the bag of flour. When she grew tired, I rose from my chair.

"I will let you rest, but I will be back next week. Perhaps Edward can come with me."

She patted my cheek. "You are such a dear girl." She held up her hand. "Oh, wait. I need my purse."

I opened the drawer and handed it to her. She reached in and withdrew a set of keys and a transponder. "My car and house keys and pass to get in the gate. I am sure Mr. Cullen needs them back."

I took them, turning the transponder over, running my finger over the piece of tape.

"Oh," she whispered. "Don't tell them. I could never remember the password to get back in, so I wrote it on that piece of tape. Pull it off before you give it to him."

Chuckling, I kissed her cheek. "I will."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Thank you for coming, dear."

"You're welcome."

I slipped the keys and transponder into my purse and then went into the hall.

Felix stood. "Are you ready, Bella?"

"Yes. I need to make a stop, if that is all right. Only a quick one."

He nodded. "Of course. Mr. Cullen said to take you wherever you wanted to go." He winked. "As long as you came home quickly to him."

I returned his grin.

 **~00~**

Later that night, I relaxed in the tub, the steam swirling around me. The sound of our bedroom door opening made me sit up. Edward's tired face appeared around the door.

"Room in there for one more?"

"Always."

He came in, shrugging off his shirt. He undid his belt, allowing his pants to drop to the floor, leaving him in only his boxers. I watched as he tugged them down his thighs and stepped away from the pile of clothes. He stopped to pull his watch from his wrist and caught me studying him in the mirror.

"Like what you see, my wife?"

I slid forward, making room for him. I smiled as he walked toward the tub.

"Very much so."

He slid in, wrapping his arms around me, bringing me tight to his chest. He dropped his face to my neck.

"So brazen you are these days."

I giggled as he teased my skin with his tongue.

With a sigh, he leaned back, taking me with him.

"I have longed to be close to you all day, Bella."

I traced his hands, toying with his ring. "Are you all right, Edward?"

"I will be."

I knew what he was telling me without words. Tomorrow was the day they were moving against their latest target. I knew nothing, expect it was huge, and Edward was very worried about it. He didn't like to talk about what he did, and I didn't try to push him.

"Will you be gone long?"

"Two days, maybe three." His arms tightened around me. "Bella, you must promise to stay here while I'm gone. Esme, Alice, and Rose will be staying here. Carlisle will join them when he isn't at work. There will be security and you will be safe, but I must have your word you will not leave."

Esme had already warned me that would happen. She said every time they were gone for a longer than normal period, they all stayed in the safety of the house. "I know, Edward. I made sure I had everything we would need. I won't leave, I promise."

He pressed a kiss to my head. "Thank you."

"I need your promise as well."

"Oh? What promise might that be?"

I turned and met his green gaze.

"That you will come home safe to me, Edward. I need you. I love you."

His eyes softened and he cupped my cheek. "I will, Bella. We are ready, and once we shut down these lowlifes, I will come home to you. I will be back as quickly as I can."

"I know."

"I have never had someone to return to until now. Until you."

"I will always be here."

He kissed me, his mouth hard and possessive. After a few moments he rose, lifting me with him. He stepped out of the tub, water cascading off our skin, hitting the floor like raindrops. He laid me on our bed, hovering over me.

"I love you," he murmured.

I reached for him, pulling him down to me, needing to feel his weight on me. Needing to feel him.

"I love you, Edward."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Many thanks to Midnight Cougar for her beta work.**


	7. Chapter 7

**~Bella~**

The house seemed bigger with Edward gone.

He left in the middle of last night, his kiss hard and pressing on my mouth.

" _Be safe," he ordered against my lips. "Do not leave this house unless you have to, and only with a guard. Promise me."_

" _I promise."_

" _I will be home as soon as I can."_

" _I'll be here."_

 _He wrapped me in his arms, holding me close. "That is what I need to get through this."_

Then he was gone.

I'd tried to fall asleep after he left, but the bed felt wrong without him, the house too silent. I got up and switched on a light. On my bedside table was a small box, and inside, a bracelet, beautiful and shimmering under the light. Our initials entwined _E & B_ inlaid with tiny diamonds. A card inside the box simply read:

 ** _I want to see this on your wrist when I return. We are linked no matter the distance._**

 ** _Yours, always_**

 ** _E_**

There were tears in my eyes as I examined the delicate piece. I slipped it on, fumbling with the clasp, but finally got it locked. I crossed the room to place the box on the dresser, stopping as I saw Edward's cellphone, wallet, and wedding ring on the wooden surface. I picked up the wide platinum band, sliding it on my finger. Edward had long, elegant hands and fingers, but it was still loose on me. He had explained he took nothing personal with him, nothing that could tie him back to his world. He had assured me in dire circumstances, should anything happen to him, I would be informed and taken care of. I understood his reasons and the need for the action.

Still, it shook me to see his personal things left behind. With a sigh, I placed his ring on top of his wallet, and got dressed. I knew I wouldn't be sleeping anymore tonight.

Hours later, Esme, Rose, and Alice arrived together with Carlisle. He smiled and accepted a cup of coffee and muffin.

"There are guards on the grounds, and two inside. They will be discreet, but if you need them, you only have to call. I'll be back around six."

"You'll be here until Edward returns?" I asked, nervous for some reason.

He smiled kindly. "Yes, we all will be." He covered my hand with a gentle squeeze. "Be at ease, Bella. Edward and his team are professionals. They are cautious, have back-up plans, and will be covered. He will be home safe to you."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

"I'm only working today, then I'm off until they are back. Perhaps we can find something to entertain us this evening. Edward has a large movie collection. Maybe a comedy?"

"That sounds good."

We stayed busy all day, all of us on edge. Rose looked especially stressed, so I sat beside her, asking her to explain how they used the monies to help women and children. She was glad for the distraction, and she explained how they managed the large portfolio. I was shocked when I saw the vast amount of money they handled.

"Alice is a savvy investor. Esme heads up the charity aspect, and I look after the individual requests." She offered me a shy smile. "Maybe you would like to work with me?"

"Yes, definitely," I said. "What do you do exactly?"

She pulled a file close. "Some of the people Edward and his team rescue have no place to go, or family. We help set them up. A new identity, a home, anything they need." She sighed. "Some, like me, can never get over what happened to them, so we make sure they are set for life."

"How?" I asked. "That would be enormous to track."

"We own a dozen large properties all over the world. We let people live there, have a new life. Sort of like small communities, really. We have staff that runs them. There are gardens they work in, farms, vineyards—a variety of places. They are safe, happy, and looked after. That's what we strive to do."

"You use bad money to do something worthwhile."

"Yes."

I nodded. "I'm in."

 **~o0o~**

Four days passed. I missed Edward terribly. The sound of his voice. His touch. The way it felt to wake beside him. He was always so warm, and I felt safe with him close. I knew Rose and Alice missed Emmett and Jasper as well. We kept each other's spirits up in the daytime, but once I headed to bed, I felt the sadness creep in.

I was also worried. Edward thought he would be gone two days, maybe three. Although Carlisle assured me this happened on occasion, I noticed even he seemed tense.

I couldn't sleep. I paced our room, wearing one of Edward's shirts at night. I jumped at every noise. I couldn't concentrate during the day. I gave up this afternoon and spent hours baking Edward's favorite cookies, wanting to spoil him when he got home.

But he had to get here first.

There was a knock at my door, and Carlisle entered after I called out. My heartrate sped up.

"Carlisle, what is it?"

He held up his hand. "All is well. Rose had a message from Emmett. They are all fine, simply delayed."

I sat down, my legs too shaky to hold me up any longer. "Okay. Th-That's good."

He crouched in front of me. "He will be home soon, Bella."

A tear ran down my cheek, but I nodded, trying to smile.

He squeezed my hands. "I'm so pleased he has found you."

"I love him."

He stood and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "I know, Bella. I know."

He left, and I went to bed, still restless, but not as worried. I was awake early, and in the kitchen, making coffee, when I heard the front door slam into the wall and the sound of running feet. Edward's voice rang out in the quiet house.

"Bella!"

Footsteps pounded on the steps and I hurried into the hall. "Edward?"

He stopped, spinning on the staircase. He stared at me, then took the steps back down two at a time, and yanked me into his arms. He was shaking and tense. He crushed me tight to his chest, lifting me off the floor.

"Oh, Bella, Bella," he whispered. _"Bella."_

He was terrifying me. "Edward," I pleaded. "I'm here. What is it?"

He said nothing, but turned and hurried up the steps, keeping me clutched in his arms. Jasper and Emmett stood in the doorway watching us, not stopping him. They both looked serious, which only scared me more.

In our room, Edward sat on the bed, holding me close. His grip was so tight I knew he would leave marks. I managed to lean back, cupping his face.

"Edward, tell me."

He crushed me close again. "I need you."

"I'm here."

He stood, carrying me to the bathroom. He reached in, turning on the shower, not even removing our clothes. It was only after we were inside the glass enclosure, he set me down, and allowed me to tug away his shirt and pants. He dropped his head to my shoulder, his lips ghosting my ear. "Your bracelet suits you."

"It's beautiful. I love it so much."

"I love you're wearing my shirt."

"It made me feel closer to you."

"I need to be close." He yanked on the cloth, tearing the material, and dropped it to the floor. He fisted my underwear, tearing away the small scraps of lace. He lifted me, covered my mouth, and kissed me. His actions were forceful, almost desperate. His lips bruised mine, his touch too firm and unyielding. I felt his erection hard against my skin.

"Please, Edward," I begged. "Tell me what is wrong."

"I need you. I need to be inside you."

My voice faltered as he shoved his leg roughly between mine. "You're h-hurting me," I whispered.

He froze. Then slowly, he stepped back, letting my feet touch the floor. His grip loosened. He didn't look at me.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

I cupped his face, forcing his gaze to meet mine. "I'm not asking you to stop, but you need to let me in." I stroked his face. "Was it terrible?"

"Yes."

"Worse than you feared?"

He swallowed, then nodded. "Yes."

"You need to lose yourself with me?"

"Please."

"Then have me. But be _my_ Edward."

With a groan, I was wrapped in his arms again, his mouth on mine. But this time, I felt his tenderness, his yearning. As he stroked my tongue with his, my passion built. His hands soothed over my body, coaxing and gentle. I strained to get closer, my own need building. I caressed his back, gripped his ass, and ran my hands over his taut neck muscles until I felt him give in to the moment.

Finally, he lifted me, and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Yes," I murmured.

He slipped inside, burying his face into my neck as he began to move. He didn't thrust and fuck me against the wall the way I expected. His hips circled, keeping us pressed together. He rocked and moved in an easy rhythm until we were both gasping. I cried out his name and he gripped me close, my name falling from his lips as he climaxed. I shuddered around him, feeling his body jerk with spasms. Then he stilled, holding me tight, not moving.

I kissed his head. "Let me take care of you."

He set me on my feet and allowed me to push him under the hot water. He hunched over so I could wash his hair, allowing me to soap his body and cleanse him. Then he did the same for me. No words were spoken, but we shared gentle kisses, and I felt his love in his caresses.

After, we dried off, and I led him to bed. He looked exhausted. He didn't protest as I drew the blankets over him. But he reached out, tucking himself to my chest with a long sigh. His head rested under my chin, his arms like vises around me.

"Don't leave. Promise me. I cannot rest if you go."

"I'll be right here."

His warm breath drifted over my skin.

"I love you, Bella."

I kissed his head and ran my fingers up and down his back. I felt him succumb to sleep, his body heavier as he gave in. I closed my eyes in exhaustion, wondering what he would tell me when he woke up.

 **~o0o~**

He jerked awake, instantly tense, calling for me.

"I'm right here, Edward," I soothed, pulling him back to my chest. "I was only reading."

He exhaled, his arms a steel cage around me.

"Will you go back to sleep? You've only been resting for a little over an hour."

"No," he replied honestly.

"Will you tell me?"

"Not here. Not in our bed."

"Then let me make you something to eat. We can talk in the kitchen."

"Okay."

I felt his eyes on me the whole time I made him breakfast. He ate in silence and only half his plate before pushing it away with a sigh. He picked up his coffee, sipping.

"Edward," I prompted.

"It was a sex slave ring." His head fell into his hands. "Children, teenagers. Boys, girls. The most black-hearted of bastards selling children for money. Sending them to a life so depraved many of them would kill themselves rather than bear it." He slammed his hand on the table. "Some already too far gone for us to help."

I covered his hand. "Tell me."

"I can't, Bella. Please don't ask me to share what I saw. I cannot speak of it to you."

"You need to speak of it to someone, Edward."

"I will. I do. Garrett has a team for us."

"Do you allow them to help?"

He met my eyes. "I will this time. I promise."

"All right." I soothed him by running a hand through his hair. "You saved them, Edward. So many of them."

He flipped his hand, grasping mine. "There is more, Bella. Something much worse."

I nodded, the naked fear in his eyes terrifying me.

"We got the leaders." He swallowed, struggling with words. "All but one."

"Who?"

"The mastermind. He was prepared. He was cornered, but he got away. He had escape routes plotted out."

"I'm sorry. I know you'll keep looking."

He stood, pacing, pulling on his hair. "You don't understand. I have to do more. I need to send you somewhere. Somewhere secret. Somewhere safe."

"What are you talking about? There can't be any place safer than here with you!"

"Not anymore!" he roared.

"You aren't making any sense!" My voice broke. "W-Why are you sending me away, Edward?"

"I have to make sure you are safe and protected."

I shook my head. "I don't know what is going on, Edward. But I would rather die than stay away from you."

He dropped in front of me, holding my face. "I don't want to let you go, but I have to. I have no choice."

"Why?" I pleaded with him, tears beginning to gather in my eyes. "I don't understand."

His voice was rough. "Bella, he knew me. He said my name. He told me I would regret what I had done. He said I had taken away everything of value to him, and he was going to do the same to me."

Our eyes locked.

"He told me he was going to take you away from me. The last thing he said to me was I would never find you, and he would make sure you paid for my interference."

My breath caught in my throat at the despair and torment in his expression.

"I have no choice, Bella. I have to let you go."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I am sorry for the delay between updates. I am on a very strict publishing schedule and am editing book s#4 and writing the next book in the Vested Interest series which will follow it. Maddox was released earlier this week. If you're interested, check it out on Amazon!**

 **Many thanks to MC for her beta work. I am sorry about the page breaks last time. For some reason they didn't copy over.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay... and we continue**

* * *

 **~Bella~**

A voice startled us both.

"Edward. Stop this madness. You're frightening Bella."

Edward sprang to his feet, pivoting, his arms thrown open in a protective gesture. Carlisle stood in the doorway, Garrett behind him. Carlisle lifted his hands in supplication.

"Relax, Edward. It's only us."

Edward's arms dropped. "What are you doing here?"

They entered the room without answering. I stood and offered them coffee, which they accepted. They sat, indicating Edward should as well. Before I could take a seat, Edward pulled me onto his lap, his grip tight.

Carlisle sipped his coffee.

Garrett frowned. "I know what's happened is upsetting, but sending your wife away is not the answer, Edward." He indicated the house with a sweep of his hand. "She couldn't possibly be more protected than she is here."

"Upsetting?" Edward hissed. " _Upsetting_? That fucking lowlife knew my name. He knew about my wife! He _told_ me he is coming after her. I will do everything I can to protect her. I can't even imagine what he'd do if…" His voice trailed off and a shiver went through him, his arms tightening. "I can't risk her."

"It's not going to happen," Garrett assured him. "Until he is caught—and he will be caught, Edward—you're staying here with Bella. All of your people are on guard—you'll be surrounded. James is alone. We've cut off his finances. His people. His network. He isn't going to get to Bella, or to you."

He took a drink of his coffee. "Not that he won't try. But we'll be waiting. Separating you from Bella would give him the advantage. Make him come to you. To divide is not to conquer here."

Edward was silent.

I turned to him. "Please listen to Garrett. I can't be away from you, Edward. I can't."

Carlisle spoke. "I suggest we all remain here. Safety in numbers. We go about our lives as usual, but we will all be extra cautious." He sighed, meeting my eyes. "I do suggest you stay close to the house and Edward, though, Bella. I know it's difficult and you hate being locked away, but for the time being, it is the wisest course of action."

"Even if Felix goes with me?"

Edward sighed, his breath warm on my neck. "Even then, love."

"What about groceries and other things?"

"We'll have them picked up by my men."

"What about Mrs. Cope?"

Carlisle smiled. "She is being released. Edward has arranged a lovely room in a retirement villa. Esme and I will visit until this is done. She'll be fine."

I turned back to Edward. His brown was furrowed, lines of worry etched around his eyes.

"Please Edward," I murmured. "I would rather die than to be away from you."

His expression softened at my words. "I don't want you to go, Bella."

"You won't send me away then?"

He groaned, the sound low and tortured. "No."

"Good. We'll protect each other."

He held me close. "Okay."

 **~o0o~**

I growled in frustration, shutting the cupboard door. I was out of Edward's favourite peanut butter, and I knew he'd frown upon me sending someone to the store for a single item. I had sent them only yesterday for groceries, but forgot to check the jar. Edward ate a lot of peanut butter.

I headed down the hall to Edward's office, walking in after rapping on the door, not waiting for Edward to tell me to enter. Edward glanced up from his computer, scowling at my annoyed expression.

"Bella, what is it?"

"We're out of peanut butter."

"I'll survive without it."

I drew in a deep breath and squared my shoulders. "I can go to the store with one of your men to get it. There are a few other things I want as well."

He laid down the pen he was holding. "No."

I stepped closer, ignoring the stares of his team.

"Yesterday when Garrett was here, he said he was certain they had tracked James to Brazil. He isn't going to turn up at the grocery store and attack me while I get peanut butter."

Edward stood, his hands clenched in fists on his desk. "I said no."

I crossed my arms, suddenly angry. "Perhaps I am not asking permission, Edward."

His eyes narrowed and he raised his hand. "Everyone out."

I heard the door shut behind me, and felt a shiver of fear run down my spine, but I refused to let Edward see my trepidation.

"Garrett himself felt James was too busy trying to stay alive and ahead of them to think about coming here. It's been three weeks of being trapped in this house, unable to do anything." I raised my voice. "I hate it. I need to get out—even if it is a trip to the damn grocery store!"

Edward's eyebrows shot up, and he studied me while stroking his chin. "Once again, you are surprising me, Bella. I would never have believed you would ever dare to defy me."

I raised my chin. "I promised I would stay close and allow you to ensure my safety. I do not wish to defy you, but you are driving me crazy." My voice broke. "All I want is… is to buy you some damn peanut butter and get a few personal items. Send four men with me if you want, but please let me out of this damn house."

His face softened. "I wish only for your safety. I keep you here because I love you."

I dared to cross the room and stood before him. I cupped his cheek, and he leaned into my caress, turning his face to kiss my palm.

"I hate the fact you are miserable," he murmured. "I hate keeping you in a cage and living in fear."

"Who do you trust the most to protect me?"

"Me," he replied instantly.

"And to protect you?"

"Felix."

"Then you come with me, and bring Felix. Add another car of men if you want."

I could see he was wavering.

"Garrett was right yesterday when he said we couldn't live like this forever, Edward. Please. It's only a trip to the store."

He pondered my words, then nodded. "Fine. Felix drives us, and we go to one store."

"Two."

"You're trying my patience, Bella."

"Edward, please."

He sighed heavily. "I would give you the world if you asked me, but this is what you request instead. To leave the safety of the compound and put yourself at risk."

I rolled my eyes. "Garrett has pictures of James in _Brazil_ , Edward. Thousands of miles from here. I doubt he can see the future and somehow knew I'd be out galivanting and looking for peanut butter today."

His lips twitched. "This isn't a laughing matter."

"I know. But the bottom line is we can't stay cooped up forever. Everyone else has gone back to their life. I realize they're being extra cautious, but they are still back to their own routine. At some point, you have to allow me to do so as well."

"Until he is caught or dead, you do not leave this house without me knowing, and full security, do you understand?"

"But we can go today? Now?"

"Yes."

I flung my arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. He gripped my hips, drawing me flush to him. "Perhaps in a few minutes?" he teased against my lips.

"No. You'll change your mind." I stepped back, tugging his hand. "Now."

He let me lead him out of his office.

 **~o0o~**

Edward ran a hand through his hair. "Are you certain?"

Garrett pushed a pile of photos toward him. "We confirmed James was in the building. There was gunfire and we found a body. It was identified as his. He's dead, Edward."

Edward flipped through the photos, peering hard at the images. "DNA proof?"

"That will take a couple of days. Look for yourself, Edward. It's him."

"It looks like him."

"There was a visual confirmation of him going in the building. Another one of him entering the apartment. Our men were behind him. He never left, and there was only one body found after the shoot-out. His."

I didn't look at the pictures. I had no idea what James Hunter looked like and I didn't care. He was dead.

That meant Edward would relax. Life would go back to being normal—or at least as normal as it could be with Edward. It had been six weeks of being stuck in this house. Aside from two fast trips out to the store, I hadn't been able to get Edward to relax his constant vigilance.

But the threat was gone now. It was time to move on. And given the news I planned to share later with him, it would be a double cause for celebration.

Garrett stood, taking the file folder. "I'll have the DNA results in a few days so you can relax, Edward. We can discuss the next case after this is done."

Edward had stayed home for the most part. He was gone only a day or two, and when he was away, I was surrounded by security, and he checked in frequently. His over-protectiveness made me nervous since I was worried I was a distraction, although he assured me he was capable of handling multiple tasks. I had to admit I liked him home. What he did was dangerous and risky, but I understood why he did it.

Edward walked Garrett to the door and returned to the kitchen. I slid a cup of coffee toward him, letting him sip the beverage and think about what Garrett had told him. Finally, he spoke.

"Nothing changes until DNA is confirmed, Bella. Plus, I want to know for certain no one is taking up his cause. We are still being cautious."

"I understand."

"Once I am comfortable, Felix can start taking you for errands again."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, pushing the heavy mass off my face. "Edward, it's been months. No one is looking for me from my old life. No one is threatening me in my new life. Could I not start going out on my own?"

"There are still risks. The answer is no." His look gentled. "You know how much I love you, my wife. I need to protect you."

"Will you ever ease up on this?"

"Perhaps. But not right now."

I knew when not to push him. "Fine. We'll discuss it later." I stood. "I am going to make dinner. I'd like a quiet evening with my more relaxed husband, if that is possible."

He caught me around the waist as I walked past, pulling me to his lap. He kissed me—long, hard, and zealously. "I love your feisty side, Bella. I love that you challenge me, even if it pisses me off at times."

I returned his kisses happily.

"I like challenging you. Someone has to."

He laughed and kissed the end of my nose. "Things will get better now. Once this is one hundred percent confirmed, I promise, I will relax."

I bit my lip and played with the hair at the back of his neck. He loved it when I did that. "Good. I need you relaxed."

"Oh?"

My stomach fluttered a little as I took his hand and laid it over my abdomen. "I understand being a dad is stressful enough."

He frowned, confused. "Being a dad? I'm not…" His eyes widened and he looked down at his hand. "Bella, are you…am I…are we?"

I nodded. "Yes, I am pregnant. Yes, you're going to be a daddy, and yes we are going to be parents."

His face broke into a smile. A real one. His eyes shone, and his joy was evident. His kiss was filled with love. "Bella, my wife. First, the news James is not a threat to you, and now this? You just made this day the best one of my life."

He stood, swinging me up into his arms.

"What are you doing?" I gasped. "Put me down."

He strode from the kitchen, heading for the stairs. "No. I am taking my wife, my beautiful pregnant wife, upstairs. I am going to pour her a warm bath, rub her shoulders, and we are going to make plans for the future—about our child and our life together. Then, I am going to make love to her until she is totally sated."

I snuggled into his chest, feeling happiness and relief flooding through me. "That might take a while."

He grinned down at me. "I was hoping it would."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Sorry for the delay. We bought a house, have been moving, I had a new book published, and life has been crazy. Working not he last few chapters of this one now! Thanks to MC for her beta work.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you certain?" Edward frowned as he flipped through the papers.

Garrett shook his head. "What else can I give you to prove it, Edward? It's his DNA. James is dead."

A rush of relief flooded me. This was the news we'd been waiting for. I watched Edward process the information. Slowly, the realization of Garrett's words sunk in. Edward's expression cleared.

"The threat is over."

"Yes. Your team, your wife, and your identity are safe."

Edward met my eyes, his relief blatant. His gaze dropped to my stomach then lifted back to my eyes. I knew what he was thinking. His family was safe. That was paramount to him. We had become more important than his work. More important than anything. I knew it without a doubt. Our gazes locked and held. Love blazed from his eyes as he looked at me, and he nodded slightly.

He stood. "This is good news, Garrett. Thank you." He drew in a deep breath. "And I have some news for you as well. I'm leaving the squad."

The entire room, myself included, stared in shock. Felix, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle were in the room with us, all anxious for the confirmation of James' death. They were as surprised as I was at his words.

"Edward," Garrett protested. "You can't be serious."

"I am. Things have changed, Garrett. My life, my priorities have changed. Next time, I might not be so lucky, and Bella, _my family_ , is too important for me to risk."

Garrett shook his head in disbelief. "Edward …"

Edward's voice dropped, his face serious. "It isn't only about me anymore."

Garrett frowned.

"Bella is pregnant, Garrett. I have to protect her at all costs."

Garrett huffed out a long breath.

"Edward, this division, this team, will be lost without you."

"No. Felix can do this. He's the obvious choice. The men respect him, and he'll do an outstanding job. He is exactly who you need to lead the team." Edward paused. "He can give you one hundred percent of himself, Garrett. I no longer have that to give."

Garrett's shoulders slumped. "I understand. I always knew this day would come." He lifted his shoulder with a small smile. "I'd hoped I would have been retired before it happened. But I'm happy for you, Edward." Garrett smiled and leaned forward, extending his hand. "For you both. Congratulations."

Edward shook his hand with a nod. "We can discuss this in private later and figure it all out."

Carlisle walked Garrett to the door. Felix stood, his expression serious. "Edward, I am honored you think I can lead this team, but—"

Edward shook his head. "No buts, Felix. You are the right man. I discussed this a long time ago with Jasper and Emmett. They both agreed when the time came, you were the one to step into my shoes."

Jasper and Emmett nodded.

"I plan on stepping back myself in a few years," Emmett stated. "But until I do, I agree with Edward. You're the man to lead us."

Felix glanced toward me and I smiled. I knew how much Edward trusted him and how highly he thought of Felix. We had become close, and there was no doubt Edward had chosen well.

"You'll be a great leader," I assured him.

He smiled and left the room. Like Edward, he always needed a little time to think things over when it came to something that affected him on a personal level. When it came to what they did, the lives they saved, and the risks they took, their decision-making process was instant and unquestionable.

Edward glanced at me and looked toward Jasper and Emmett. They stood and left the room. Carlisle stood to follow.

"I'll give you some privacy, but this evening we are celebrating this. All of it. The end of this, and the beginning of your new life, Edward. I'm so happy for you both." He pulled the door closed behind him.

Edward crossed over and crouched beside me.

"Are you all right, Bella?"

I cupped his cheek. "I'm fine. A little surprised. Are you sure about this, Edward?"

He met my inquisitive gaze with a look of determination. "Yes. I've been thinking about it for a while." He placed his hand on my stomach, rubbing it gently. "Our child needs a world free from all of this. From the danger it brings to our life. I want to disappear with you. Start fresh in a place free from blood and fear. I want to live my life in peace with you. With our family."

"But you feel so strongly about this cause."

He nodded. "And it will continue after I leave. After Emmett and Jasper leave. Garrett knew I would go." He sighed. "Eventually, we all have to walk away before it consumes us." He tilted his head to the side, studying me. "I admit if you hadn't come into my life, I would have gone on for longer. But you awakened parts of me I kept buried, Bella. The parts that allow me to feel more than anger and hate and the need for revenge. Now I know James is dead, I can walk away. I want to grab those feelings and live."

"I love you," I whispered.

He smiled. "That is the greatest gift of my life. That and our little one growing inside you. You have brought me to life, Bella. And now it's time to move on from the past and into the future. Our future."

I leaned forward, and he met me halfway, our mouths connecting with tenderness. His kiss always made me feel his love.

"I like what the future holds."

He kissed me again. "Me too, Bella. Me too."

 **~0o0~**

I pushed some jars aside and peered into the depths of the refrigerator with a dissatisfied groan. I was desperate for grape jelly. On soft, doughy white bread. And a glass of milk.

The problem was it was the same craving I'd had for the past few weeks. Twenty-four hours a day. Edward had made sure I had several jars of my favorite brand in the cupboard, but between the cravings and my stress level at him being away, I had eaten it all.

And drank the milk.

I squinted at the clock. It was early—not even seven a.m. I never slept well when Edward was gone, and this time was no exception.

I shut the door with a huff. Edward would be home in a few hours, and then I could go to the store and get some more jelly and bread. Or if I texted him, he would stop before getting home. I looked down at my round belly, rubbing it. Even though I was safe, he preferred me not to leave the house without an escort. Preferably him.

"You have to wait, baby," I murmured.

As if in protest, there was a little push against my hand. I laughed quietly. "Just like your father—impatient. There is nothing I can do, so you just _have_ to be patient."

Sounds from outside drew me to the window. The grounds crew was already outside, working in the gardens. I knew they would wait until after eight to start cutting the grass, but since I was awake, there wasn't really any reason for them to do so. Edward had only changed that guideline when I became pregnant, and he didn't want my sleep interrupted.

I opened the back door and stepped outside. Over the past couple of months, Edward had relaxed, and once he did, I found myself feeling better. More open and at ease with my life. I made sure to introduce myself to all the workers allowed on the property. I wanted to be part of the daily activity, and I enjoyed talking to them since I had always loved gardening.

Felix was busy shadowing all of Edward's moves and getting ready to step into his role. I missed him and our friendship. I had a new bodyguard, Sam, who followed me around, ensuring my safety and that the workers understood exactly who I was. I ignored him for the most part. He was even more intense than Felix and, despite my efforts, remained aloof. So I went along, doing what I wanted, getting to know everyone and causing Sam to huff in frustration.

On occasion, Edward would call me into his office and ask me to "give Sam a break". But his attempts to hide his grin when he did so, let me know he was fine with my behavior. He often kissed me, telling me how proud he was of his wife. The fact that I liked to know the names and people who worked here made him smile. He chuckled at the cases of water and snacks I kept in the shed and handed out when I went to say hello to them. But I noticed how often he would appear by his window observing me as I went around chatting and making sure everyone was hydrated. He was ever watchful, and I liked knowing he took the time to make sure I was all right.

I knew Sam was in the house. I had heard him earlier. Unlike Felix, he checked on me rather than being constantly beside me. I preferred it, given our more distant relationship. Sam would work in the office until Edward arrived home, and then he would leave unobtrusively. There were men outside, but I rarely saw them. They watched the house from another building, making sure the grounds were safe. I was looking forward to the day when it was only Edward and myself and our family.

As it was, it was only us today, as Alice, Esme, and Rose were having a shopping day and the rest of Edward's men were with him. I had used my exhaustion as an excuse not to go. I wanted to be home when Edward arrived, and I hated shopping.

I stepped outside, breathing in the humid air. It was going to be a hot day. I approached the men working in the garden with a smile.

"Good morning!"

They all looked up with smiles. "Good morning, Mrs. Cullen." They greeted me.

"It's going to be hot. I have water in the fridge and I got some of those crunchy bars you all love. The door is open to the shed, so please help yourself."

They all thanked me.

My favorite crewmember came around the corner. "Hi, Mrs. Cullen."

I smiled. "Hi, Tom. Haven't seen you the last couple of weeks."

He shook his head. "Yeah, bit under the weather."

"Well, I hope you're better."

He nodded. "Much. You're up early."

I chuckled, rubbing my stomach. "Someone is kicking. You can start cutting the grass anytime. I'm awake and the only one here right now, so you won't disturb me."

"Great."

I sat down with a sigh as the crew started back to work.

"Are you okay, Mrs. Cullen?"

I smiled. "Aside from my craving and missing my husband, I'm good."

"Craving?" Tom grinned. "My wife had those bad. What are you wanting?"

"Grape jelly sandwiches on white bread. With gobs of butter."

He laughed. "Are your supplies low?"

"Empty."

"Oh, that's bad news."

I nodded.

"I'll run and pick up some for you."

"I can't ask you to do that."

He waved his hand. "You didn't—I offered. Jack won't mind. I'll run to the store, grab the stuff, and be back in ten minutes." He studied me earnestly. "My wife would expect me to help out another pregnant woman."

I hesitated. Tom was a new addition to the crew. He wasn't always here, but I liked him. He had helped me one day when I stumbled, reaching out to steady me with a knowing grin, explaining his wife had the same trouble now she was "top heavy" too.

We started talking, and I discovered he was intelligent and kind. He was missing two fingers on one hand—a "hazard of the job" he had told me when I finally got up the courage to ask him.

" _I learned to handle all the equipment again. But I prefer the actual work. I love digging in the dirt. There is something very satisfying about planting and nurturing things," he said in his quiet voice._

He spoke of his wife a lot, and I enjoyed our conversations. Bald with dark eyes, he wore hats a lot and worked hard. He never spoke to me if Edward or Felix were around and I had a feeling they intimidated him. He seemed quite shy, and I could understand his feelings.

"Please, Mrs. Cullen. It's not a problem."

I gave in. I was desperate. "Okay. Let me get you the money."

He followed me into the kitchen, waiting by the door.

"Darn it, my purse is in the hall. I'll be right back."

"Sure."

I hurried as fast as I could and returned to the kitchen with a twenty. He was in the same spot, looking around with curiosity. "My wife would love this kitchen."

"It's a nice one," I agreed and handed him the cash.

"I'll be back fast. Okay if I go through the garage to the truck?"

"Sure. You're a lifesaver."

"No problem."

He came back in about fifteen minutes, knocking on the garage door. I opened it with a smile. "I didn't hear the truck."

"I parked farther down the driveway." He carried the bag to the counter. "I got Smuckers, like you asked." He held up the jar.

I reached for it. "Thank you."

He nodded. "No problem, Mrs. Cullen. Enjoy your sandwiches."

He slipped out the door, and I made my sandwich, sighing in satisfaction as I bit through the soft bread. I ate two sandwiches, drank a tall glass of milk and sat back, replete.

"Better, baby?" I asked quietly, running my hand over my stomach. I looked around the kitchen with a smile. "Now if only Daddy would get home, it would be perfect." I yawned, feeling sleepy. "Maybe a nap would help pass the time."

 **~0o0~**

A couple of hours later after a nap, I walked into the kitchen, startling when I saw Tom sitting at the table. I frowned in confusion.

"Tom?"

"Mrs. Cullen."

I looked around, unsure. "Are you all right?"

"Yes."

"I thought I heard the crew leave."

"They did."

A shiver of fear ran down my spine. He was staring at me, the usual friendly expression on his face gone. Instead, his face was impassive, blank. Even his voice was different. It was no longer soft or shy. It was cold.

I began to back up, and he stood. "Don't bother. Sam can't help you." He tilted his head. "No one can help you."

"Wh-what?"

"I've been waiting for this. I knew it was only a matter of time until you showed exactly how stupid you were."

My gaze tore around the room. I didn't know what was happening. I didn't understand.

"St-stupid?" I repeated.

"Letting me in your house. That was all I needed. But then you gave me a gift. Two minutes alone in your kitchen. All it took was thirty seconds, and I had everything I needed."

"Needed?"

He held up his hand. A small gadget sat in his hand. "I have every code. Every door is locked. Every camera belongs to me. I control everything." His smile terrified me. "I control you."

"I-I…"

"Let me introduce myself properly." Another dark smile curled his mouth. "After all, you should know the name of the man who is going to bring your husband to his knees." From behind his back, he withdrew a knife.

My mouth opened but no words came out.

"James. My name is James Hunter. And I'm going to kill you. Very slowly."

His evil smile grew.

"And let your husband watch."

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay - between holidays, health issues and publishing, this was delayed. Thanks for reading. The final chapter will be up on Sunday. Thanks to Sally for her help on the last couple of chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

I stood frozen with fear, his words echoing in my head.

" _Kill you. Slowly."_

" _Let your husband watch."_

The man I knew as Tom smiled coldly as he watched my growing horror, my hand flying to my stomach in a defensive gesture.

"But-but Garrett said you were dead—they had your DNA …"

He held up his hand, the gap of his missing fingers suddenly telling a different story. "A small price to pay." He shrugged. "A dead body, some donated blood and body parts, and an easily bribed lab worker—anything can be made to appear different than it really is. Like being dead—or assuming the identity of another living person for a while."

"There is really a Tom Smith?"

He tilted his head. "There … _was_."

I swallowed at his implication.

"He was kind enough to share many stories of his pregnant wife. They proved to be invaluable. I was most grateful."

"And?" I whispered.

"I thanked him by killing them both quickly."

He waved his hand as if it was no big deal. As if killing people and removing body parts didn't matter.

With growing horror, I knew neither did. He continued as if we were simply discussing the weather.

"This time, I can enjoy it. Take my time. What a treat it will be destroying the only things that matter to your husband. Taking away from him the two things he holds most dear." His smile became so evil it made my knees weak. "I shall have so much pleasure. So worth the wait."

"He'll kill you," I threatened wildly. "He won't stop until he finds you."

He laughed, not even remotely worried. "He will be so overcome by grief and anger he'll be an easy target. Little does he know his hell is only beginning."

"Wh-what?"

"I was going to take you and let him suffer. But it's not enough. I'm going to kill every member of his team, his family, and anyone else I think he might even remotely like. And when he has nothing left and nothing to live for, I'll kill him. Once I think he's suffered _enough_ loss." He laughed, the sound so cold that I shivered. "And I think he needs to _really_ suffer." He slid his gun into his pocket, and reached behind him, pulling out a knife. The lethal-looking weapon glinted in the light, traces of blood clinging to the blade.

I gripped the back of the chair to stop myself from falling. I could feel the color draining from my face, and my stomach clenched. I slapped my hand over my mouth and rushed to the sink, dry heaving over the edge as terror seized me. Hot tears spilled down my cheeks and my breath came out in loud gasps.

I cried out as James grabbed my arm, his grip brutal. He dragged me from the kitchen, down the hall, and into Edward's office. Sam was on the floor, surrounded by a pool of blood. It was obvious he had fought hard but lost. I fought down the nausea, turning my head and silently apologizing to him. We weren't close the way Felix and I were, but he had died trying to protect me. I owed him that much.

James pushed me into Edward's chair, leaning over me and typing on the keyboard, opening up a screen.

"Does your wife know what you do?" I asked, thinking of all the stories he had told me.

He laughed again. "You are so gullible. I have no wife. I knew if I told you bullshit about my 'own family,' you would relax and trust me." He shook his head. "It was all I could do not to kill you the first time I saw you, but this is so much better. Even if it was a pain having to disguise myself as someone else and avoid your husband and that fucking asshole of a bodyguard you had on you all the time." He leaned closer. "Just for the record, I fucking hate working in the dirt too. You have to pay for all that. You and your fucking Edward." He pushed a few more keys, opening the camera on Edward's computer.

"Call him."

"No," I said bravely. He could kill me, but I refused to make Edward watch.

He slapped me so hard, I saw stars, and my lip broke open, the blood dripping on my chin. "Call him, or I'll kill your child first. He pressed the gun to my stomach. "I can do that and keep you alive."

My hands shook as I tapped Edward's number. He answered after only one ring and with a sinking heart, I realized this would be the last time I saw him. His face filled the screen.

"Hello, love. Need something?" he teased. "Grape jelly perhaps?" Then his expression changed as he saw me. "Bella? What happened to your face?"

I tried to speak, but I couldn't. Tears welled, pouring down my face. I choked on the fear filling my throat.

"Bella! Baby, what is it? Get Sam!" His voice became panicked, then he gasped, shocked as James stepped behind me.

"Hello, Edward."

My head pounded, my throat tight as I watched all the color drain from Edward's face. I saw Felix step behind him briefly, then disappear. James laughed.

"Tell your sidekick whatever he thinks he's going to start won't work. I have control, Edward. The outside men are dead and so is the useless bodyguard. I have your wife, and I have the code for every door, lock, and gate in this house. Every code that has been used in the past three months has been cancelled. No one can get in." He leaned forward, running the knife down my cheek. "And no one can get out."

"Whatever you want is yours. Anything." Edward spoke. "Just let her go. She is innocent in all this."

"Would you trade your life for hers?"

Edward didn't hesitate. "Yes."

"Too bad I'm not interested."

"I have millions. It's all yours. Every cent. You can disappear and start over." Edward stood, holding his phone, pacing the way he did when upset. His voice was tight but calm, although I could see the panic in his eyes. His gaze would dart to the side then back to the phone, and I knew his mind was racing to come up with solutions. I could hear shouting and see he was moving, then the sound of a car door slamming. He was trying to get to me, but I knew it was too late.

"Oh, I'll get your money. But first you have to suffer."

A muffled sob escaped my lips. Edward held the phone close, his voice low and gentle. "It's okay, Bella. It will all be okay. I promise you."

James leaned down, chuckling. "Listen to him lie. He knows nothing is going to be okay. He knows you're going to die, but the best part is coming." He pushed me out of the way, filling the camera. "The best part, Edward, is you get to watch. Everything I do to her. Every painful slice of my knife, slap of my hand, skim of my bullet—you get to witness."

Edward lost it. He began shouting obscenities, screaming at James, who listened, calm and detached, studying the knife he held in his hand. One he planned on using on me. I looked at the monitors surrounding the property. A car went by slowly, followed by another. I wasn't sure if they were here because they had been sent or simply driving past admiring the estate. It didn't matter. The thick walls and unclimbable gate that had been designed to keep the occupants inside safe would work against them. If Sam was dead, and James had killed the other men who patrolled the perimeters of the grounds, I was alone and trapped. James was going to kill me and my child, and I would never see Edward again. Never feel his mouth on mine or hear his voice.

"Edward, I love you!" I cried, needing those to be the last words he heard from me.

My voice stopped his tirade. "Bella," he rasped. "Fight him. Give me a chance to get to you."

"How touching," James mocked. "But Edward is right. You deserve a chance." He sat down, crossing his legs. "I fancy a bit of a game. Hide and seek. I'm going to give you ten seconds to hide, then I'm going to find you, and my enjoyment will begin. Won't that be fun?"

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

He leaned forward. "You must be a good fuck because you are pitifully stupid. I said run. Hide. You have ten seconds." He sat back. "In fact I'll give you twenty given your, ah, _delicate_ condition. Only the house, I'm afraid." He patted his pocket. "I have control of the codes now. The outside doors won't work, so no one can join us."

I heard Felix's voice behind Edward.

"Bella! Think!"

Something twigged in my fear-induced mind, and I grappled to figure it out.

Codes.

Codes.

It clicked.

 _Codes._

James said three months. Any code used in the past three months was locked out. There was one code that hadn't been used for a longer period than that.

And I knew exactly where to find it.

I drew in a deep breath.

He lifted one eyebrow, ignoring Edward's cursing and threats. James held the knife up to the light.

"One," he said.

I ran.

 ***o0o***

I raced through the kitchen, one arm wrapped around my stomach protectively. The door into the garage was the only one that didn't require a code. It was keyed from the outside and in, and I always had one in my pocket. It was another one of Edward's rules in case of fire. Out through the garage which housed its own emergency fire system. I lost a few precious beats trying to get the key in the lock but was able to pull the door open. I could already hear James bearing down on me. In the garage, I ducked between the cars, with one target in mind. At the far end sat Mrs. Cope's car—unused since Felix had backed it in. I had shown him the opener with the small piece of tape on the back, hoping he wouldn't be overly angry with her. He had shaken his head in mirth.

" _She never realized we could see her every move. We knew about the tape and the code." He had begun to chuckle. "She never figured out why she couldn't remember because we kept changing the code and the tape for her." He placed the opener back above the dash. "We'll leave it there for her."_

He never cancelled her code. The keys were left in the ignition the same way she always did. Edward always laughed at that, saying no one would ever steal the little Escort over the rest of his luxury cars, and it saved everyone time when she misplaced them once again.

If I could get to the car and start it, I could get out. At least as far as the gate where I could cause a scene and buy myself some time.

I heard James enter the garage. "Nice try, Bella. You can't get out. But there are certainly a lot of items in here I can use to punish you."

I risked peeking over the edge of a car. James was holding up his phone, now videotaping his hunt of me to torture Edward.

I refused to allow that to happen. Ignoring the pain it caused me, I crawled on the floor, scraping my knees, carefully edging my way toward the far side. I knew James was strolling the garage, not concerned, giving Edward a running commentary on all the things he was going to do to me when he caught me. I tried to shut out his vile, terrifying words, allowing my tears to fall soundlessly as I tried to escape. I had almost gotten to the car when he appeared behind me, yanking me up by my hair, causing me to cry out at the pain in my scalp. He began to drag me toward the large worktable at the back, and I remembered some self-defensive things Felix had taught me.

" _Use the element of surprise, Bella! Always!"_

James tossed me toward the table, and I grabbed the edge, preventing myself from hitting full force. He set down his camera and I took the split second his concentration was off me to grab the heaviest item on the table. When he turned back, I swung the wrench, striking his head.

It was his turn to howl in pain.

I took advantage and began to run straight for the car. I was inside, with the doors locked, just as he grabbed the handle. He glared at me, lowering his face to the window.

"You just made this ten times worse on yourself, you bitch. Open the door and I'll forget this happened."

"Fuck you," I yelled and with a silent prayer, turned the key. The engine sputtered, then roared to life. James began to laugh. "What are you going to do? Crash this car into the garage door? It's reinforced bulletproof steel! You can't get through it, you stupid woman." He sneered, then lifted his gun. "Those windows aren't bullet proof though. Turn it off and get the fuck out of the car."

I lifted my eyes and read the six-digit number, punching them into the remote. The garage door began to roll upward, and James gaped at the entrance, then began to run toward the panel, and I knew he intended to override the code. I shifted into drive, stepping on the gas. The tires squealed, and the car shot forward so fast, I could barely control it. The door stopped midway, beginning to re-shut, and I closed my eyes, letting the car go forward, deciding I would rather die this way than let him hurt us. The car shot through the entrance, the bottom of the large garage door scraping the roof, the sound loud and wrenching. I kept going. I got to the gate, and I flung open the door and began screaming. Bullets whizzed past me and I ran blindly, heading for the trees, zigzagging to put off James' aim.

Burning pain, vivid and sharp, tore through my chest, sending me sprawling. Blood seeped from the hole as I lay on the ground, my gasps ringing in my ears. There were shouts and screams, loud obscenities, and more gunshots as I curled up, holding my stomach, the life draining from me. Darkness edged in as I cradled my baby, hoping Edward would survive when he got here. That he would somehow pick up his life and carry on.

I heard my name being shouted, and I stayed still, allowing the darkness to take over. If I was dead when James found me, he couldn't hurt me or Edward anymore.

The feel of gentle hands and a voice filled with love and worry calling my name were the last things I knew.

The angel who greeted me sounded very much like Edward.

 ***o0o***

I awoke slowly, my head aching, my body on fire, and the strangest sensation on my arm. My eyes opened, blinking in the dim light. I was surrounded by machines that beeped and whirled. I frowned, confused. Why did Heaven look like a hospital room?

I looked over and discovered the source of the strange sensation. Edward was asleep, his hand wrapped around mine, his cheek resting on my forearm. My arm and hand were numb with the weight of his head. In the corner, Felix slumbered, his large frame taking up most of the small sofa.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked, my voice low, raspy, and confused.

Edward's head shot up, and Felix pushed out of his chair, hurrying toward the bed.

"Bella," Edward, whispered, his hands running over my face and arms. "Oh God, baby. Thank God you're awake."

"I'm not dead?"

"No," he shook his head. "You're not dead."

Panicked, I looked down, my hand flying to my stomach. Edward laid his large palm on top of mine. "Our little one is fine, Mommy. We've been waiting for you to wake up."

"How long?" I asked.

"A week. You hit your head when you fell, and you lost a lot of blood," Edward explained, his hands still running over me in a constant motion. "The doctor assured me you'd be fine. He said you'd suffered a lot of trauma, and your body needed the time to recover." Edward's eyes glistened in the dim light. "I've been right here, waiting to see your beautiful eyes open for me." He cupped my cheek. "And here you are."

The doctor came in, making Edward stand back while he examined me. He refused to leave the room, and the doctor didn't argue with him. I had a feeling he'd already had that argument many times. When he finished, a nurse help me settle a little, then once again I was alone with Edward. He never took his eyes off me the entire time and as soon as he could, he was right back beside me, holding my hand and stroking my cheek.

"James?" I asked fearfully.

"Dead," Felix stated, walking in. "For real this time. I put the bullet between his eyes myself."

I shuddered and Edward leaned down, stroking my head. "It's all right, Bella. He can't hurt you again. Baby, I'm so sorry. I failed you so badly."

"You didn't," I insisted. "We all thought he was dead. None of us knew. I had no idea what he looked like until he told me his name. I thought he was one of the workers. He seemed so nice," I explained. "He told me about his wife and their life." I shook my head. "I believed him."

"That was how he lured all his victims in. He was the consummate actor. He'd get women, children, entire families to trust him, then before they knew what was happening their lives were gone. They were sold as slaves or worse. He murdered the real Tom and assumed his identity. He was a new crew member so even his co-workers didn't know him. He planned it all very well." Edward shook his head. "James was the worst excuse for a human being I ever had to deal with, and his death only benefits the world."

He leaned close, his voice low. "I hate that he touched you. Hurt you. Threatened you. I loathe the fact you heard all those vile things he said he was going to do to you."

"I was so scared," I admitted, my voice shaking as the memories swirled in my head.

"You were so brave," Felix spoke up. "You did exactly what I hoped you would do. You bought us enough time to get to you."

"How did you get in?"

Felix laughed. "James thought he was so smart, but Edward is always one step ahead. There was one override code only we had to get in no matter what. We were pulling up with reinforcements when your car shot down the driveway, and you jumped out and started to run. James began shooting wildly at you and us." He looked upset. "A stray bullet got your shoulder."

"And you got him," I said quietly.

"Yes. Four times. Added to Edward's six, I'm certain he stayed down this time."

I looked at Edward. "You shot him _six_ times?"

"He hurt you. If I could have, I would have resuscitated him and done it again. I wanted him so bullet-ridden there was no doubt this time."

I had no reply for that.

Felix cleared his throat. "I'll leave you two alone. There are guards outside, so I'm going to go home and get some sleep. I know you're in good hands."

Edward stood and shook his hand. Felix came to the bed and crouched down. "I'm glad you're awake, Bella. He isn't right without you anymore so get better and go back where you belong. Beside him—okay?"

"Okay," I whispered, my voice thick.

He left and Edward returned to the bed. He held my hand, stroking the bruised skin. He was quiet for a few moments, then began to speak.

"I didn't know if I could get to you. I didn't know what I would find when I arrived. All I knew, the one thing I was certain of, was if you were gone, my life would cease to exist." He raised his eyes, and I was shocked at the tears that filled them. "You are my life, Bella. My everything. I'm done protecting the world. From this day forward, I will spend my life protecting you. Our family." A tear rolled down his face. "I will never risk you again. I cannot be without you."

His head dropped, and his shoulders began to shake as he crumbled. I edged over, pulling on his arm, and he crawled onto the bed beside me, letting himself be vulnerable. I held him as best I could with the wires and bandages, marveling that this man was mine. That there was so much goodness under the darkness I had first seen. That he was capable of such love.

I pressed a kiss to his head and let my own tears flow. We could weep tonight and share our demons.

I vowed tomorrow was a new day—one without fear.

One we could face together.

 **Epilogue**

Laughter and high-pitched giggles floated up from the beach, the sound making me smile. I walked to the edge of the deck, peering down at the open expanse. Edward was tossing Carly in the air, with our twins, Anthony and Mason, clinging to Emmett's legs as he crab-walked toward the water. Rose came up beside me, her laughter quiet but happy.

"Look at them."

"I know," I sighed, contented. "They love having you here."

She slipped her arm around my shoulders and squeezed me affectionately. "We love it here, too."

I watched my husband and daughter play in the sand. His head was bent over hers, the color of their hair so similar you couldn't tell where his ended and hers began. She was born here on this private island far off the grid, but close to a bustling mainland. Born in the sun and warmth in the place that restored both Edward and myself. Rose walked down the step to the beach and I sat down with a weary sigh. I felt tired today.

My thoughts drifted to the past.

We never returned to the house. When I left the hospital a week after I woke up, we boarded a private plane that took us thousands of miles away from the blood and pain of Edward's past life. For weeks, we strolled the beach, visited islands, sat in the sun, and healed. When Edward found this small group of islands, he knew we'd found our home. Large, private and sprawling, it was still easy access to larger areas by boat and helicopter. There were other people like us—those looking for a fresh start. No questions were asked, and we were welcomed graciously.

We settled into the villa just before Carly was born. I had never witnessed joy the way I did the day she was born. Edward changed overnight. His smile was constant, his happiness contagious. Soon the visitors started, and they became permanent residents. Emmett and Rose first, then Carlisle and Esme, and finally Jasper and Alice. We all had our own villas and space—even our own lives, but the main beach was our shared playground. Felix visited on occasion, and I always missed him when he left.

Carlisle stayed busy helping many people in the small areas with medical issues, opening a small clinic on the main island. Esme helped him out there. Alice taught the younger children, and Jasper and Emmett ran a chartered boat company. Rose was still best in the safety of home and continued to work on the monies the foundation issued. I helped her on occasion, but Edward and my three children kept me occupied most of the time.

After six years, Edward proved to be true to his word. He was the fiercest of protectors, the most loving father, and the sexiest husband I could ask for. His eyes were clear and bright these days, the torment of his earlier life fading away with the years. He had his moments, but the sun and water always seem to wash them away.

And me. He said I was the brightest sunbeam in his life.

I startled as Edward sat on the edge of my lounger, interrupting my musings. He smiled, the ends of his hair tinted gold from the sun, his skin darker than when I first met him. His green eyes were warm as he leaned forward, pressing a lingering kiss to my mouth.

"Hello, my wife."

I smiled, running my hand along his short beard. He was barely recognizable from the man in the warehouse so many years ago.

"Hello, husband."

"You looked very contemplative." He ran his hand over my rounded stomach. "Our girl causing you some discomfort?"

I covered his hand with mine. "No, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"When we got here."

He leaned forward, giving me another kiss. "Only good thoughts now, Bella. Those days are long past. We're all together and safe. Nothing is going to change that."

"Oh, I know." I hastened to assure him. "I was simply thinking how wonderful it is to have our whole family here."

"Soon, there will be one more."

I smiled. "Yes. Another daughter for you to spoil."

He grinned. "Carly is so excited about going to school next month. I'll miss her here every day. She has grown so fast. So have the boys."

I chuckled. "You're going to take her and Alice in the boat every day, Edward and pick her up. She'll only be gone a few hours. It will be good for her to have other children to play with."

"I know. I don't have to like it though. She's my best little buddy." He shot me a teasing smirk. "We'll just have to keep having new ones so I don't get too lonely."

I shook my head in resignation. "Whatever you say."

He stood, lifting me in his arms. He kissed me, the caress long, lingering and filled with promise. "I thought you'd see it my way. I think we should go practice a little. Rose and Em are taking the kids out on the boat and the house is empty."

I smiled at him, cupping his cheek.

"Okay, boss."

He threw back his head in laughter and strode into the house, his mouth hovering over mine.

"That's right, Bella, _I'm_ the boss." Then he winked. "As long as _you_ say it's okay."

I joined in his laughter.

* * *

 **And this one is complete. Thank you for reading. Many thanks to Midnight and Sally for their beta work. Thank you for being part of the journey. Until next time, stay safe.**


End file.
